UNAS NUEVAS CHICAS EN NEW YORK
by Vitu tmnt fan's girl
Summary: UN DÍA LAS TORTUGAS CONOCEN A UNA CHICA .QUE RESULTA CAMBIARLES LA VIDA A ELLAS Y A ABRIL CONTIENE ACCION MAL SUMARY BUENA HISTORIA ES MI PRIMER FIC-OCxLEOxKARAI RAPHxOC DONNIExAPRIL MIKEYxOC.
1. Chapter 1

UNAS NUEVAS CHICAS EN NEW YORK

PRIMER CAPÍTULO.

Era un día común en las alcantarilla todos sus actividades de siempre ( Splinter meditaba, Leo veía su programa favorito los héroes espaciales, Donnie estaba en su laboratorio torturado por su hermanito menor, Mikey ) excepto Raph que estaba en su habitación haciendo ejercicio mirando una foto de Spike que no hace mucho se había convertido en el mutante slash .Después de unos segundos Mikey abre la puerta de el cuarto.

-Raph, Splinter nos llama para entrenar -dijo el de bandana naranja -alto estas... llorando?.

-CLARO QUE NO MIKEY! -dijo Raph escondiendo la foto de Spike -CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ENTRES A MI CUARTO-dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara

EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO

-Yame -dijo el maestro Splinter

El de bandana naranja peleaba contra el de mal temperamento mientras que Donnie y Leonardo estaban sentados esperando su turno, Mientras el ojo celeste y el de ojos tóxicos combatían, pero Raph se distrajo por que estaba un poco triste por Spike, entonces mikey aprovecha el momento y tira a Raph, después mientras bailaba festejando, Raph aprovecho, lo ataco por detrás y lo amenazo con sus sais.

-me rindo, me rindo -dijo Mikey asustado.

Luego comenzó la pelea entre Donnie y Leo la cual fue interrumpida por la tardanza de la anterior pero antes de dejarlos libres el sensei dio otros de sus consejos.

-Raphael tienes que concentrarte en tus batallas. Y Miguel Ángel nunca digas victoria antes de finalizar una batalla por mas ganada q parezca.

-hai sensei-respondieron al unisonó.

-Leonardo, Donatello su combate se prolongara hasta mañana ahora salgan a patrullar hijos míos.

-hai sensei.

Y salieron a una noche demasiado tranquila no pasaba absolutamente nada hasta parecía eso sale una chica con su perra marrón y blanca (pitbull)de Murakami-San la chica era morocha con una trenza un poco arriba de la cintura traía puesta una musculosa roja con una camiseta mangas corta negra con capucha, un short de jean con flecos y unas converse negras.

-Chicos miren una chica-dijo Leo dijo señalando una supuesta "amenaza".

-Si Leo por que una chica con pizza y su perra son espías de el clan del pie -dijo Raph sarcásticamente-

-hay que estar atento a todo -dijo el líder mientras su hermano de bandana colorada rodaba los ojos.-

Después de la pequeña pelea de los mayores escucharon un ruido a pocas cuadras el ruido era como el del kraang y el grito de una niña. Los chicos salieron saltando por los tejados pensaban que aquel grito pertenecía a aquella adolecente pero cuando llegaron los chicos se habían quedado totalmente sorprendidos...

Bien esto es todo el primer cap. Espero q les allá gustado es mi primer QUE ES CORTO SIGUIENTE PROMETO HACERLO MAS LARGO


	2. Chapter 2

SORPRENDIDOS.

Los chicos estaban en shock cuando llegaron a la escena por que aquella chica morocha destrozado a los kraang y la que había gritado una chica rubia, con ojos celestes y pecas, ella tenía una falda de Jean, una remera rosada con detalles naranja y unas zapatillas naranja. Todos quedaron mirando la escena pero de formas diferente ( Mikey miraba a la chica rubia abobado, Leo miraba a los kraang sorprendido , Donnie miraba muy interesado en los restos de kraang y Raph miraba a la ojos verdes sin ninguna expresión hasta el momento)en el momento un kraang estaba por ataca a las chicas por detrás pero la vestida de rojo agarro el cerebro mutante lo tiro al piso y lo aplasto con el pie y lo movió en ese mismo momento Leo, Mikey y Donnie miraron a la chica y después a Raph así constantemente.

-QUE?-pregunto Raph-

-es que... los dos están realmente torcidos -dijo Mikey con un poco de miedo-

-bueno ya que ella hizo nuestro trabajo...-dijo Leo-vamos-

Pero al intentar irse mikey tiro un tacho de basura todos miraron al de cinta naranja enojados y Raph le pego en la cabeza.

-MIKEY!-gritaron a unisonó-

-qué?-dijo Mikey tocándose la cabeza- Raph eso me dolió mucho-

-ese fue mi punto - dijo Raph con una sonrisa malévola -

**MIENTRAS LOS CHICOS HABLABAN**

-Juliette deberíamos ir a casa es peligroso andar por las calles a esta hora y papa nos va a regañar y sabes que no me gusta que me regañen- dijo la moracha a su prima de 1 año menor-

-ok Victory- dijo Juliette- ah y porfa dime Juli-

- ok y Juli decime Vitu-dijo Victory-

En ese momento Vitu escucho un ruido.

-Juli corre a casa yo ya voy - dijo la prima mayor-y lleva a Brownie (la cachorra) contigo-

-pero...-dijo la prima menor

-sin peros ahora ve - dijo Victory

-hai Shori (Victory)-dijo jurrietta(Juliet).

Y la primita menor se fue.

-Q-quién es?- dijo Vitu con tono asustado- salga ahora mismo?

-Mikey tira la bomba de humo!-escucho la chica (Raph)

Después la chica empieza a recordar

**FLASH BACK**

_HABIAN DOS CHICAS DE COMO UNO AÑOS UNA ERA MORACHA OJOS VERDES CON UN VESTIDITO ROJO CON ROSA Y UNA PELIRROJA OJOS VERDES OTRA CON UN VESTIDITO NARANJA CON AMARILLO._

_-ABRIL? DONDE ESTAS -DECIA LA MOROCHA_

_DEPRONTO LA PELIRROJA SALE DETRAS DE LOS BASUREROS GRITANDO._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-APRIL!-se despertó gritando la morocha.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO, VICTORY HABLABA DE ABRIL O'NELL? HABRAN SIDO AMIGAS?**


	3. Chapter 3

TERCER CAPITULO : AMIGAS EN EL PASADO

Los chicos estaban totalmente confundidos no sabían que hacer asta que…

-conoces a April O'nail-dijo Donnie interesado.

-si pero como sabes que hablaba de April O'nail- dijo al chica de ojos verdes-y como la conocen?

- no se presentimiento- dijo el mutante sin un diente.

-MIKEY TIRALA AHORA – dijo Raph.

-es difícil-dijo Mikey tirando un objeto al suelo.

De repente una nube violeta cubrió todo el lugar dejando el mismo silencio anterior , pero el de ojos café dejo una nota que decía "_NOS VEMOS MAÑANA AQUÍ A LAS 8.00 PM"_ la chica agarro la nota y se fue a casa corriendo entro a su habitación silenciosamente por la ventana , se metió en su cama y leyó una y otra vez la nota , tenia muchas desconfianzas pero quería conocer a los muchachos así que decidió ir, después miro su relog…

-uhy la hora mejor me voy a dormir , mañana tengo que ir al cole –dijo la chica ya que hace unos cuantos días se había mudado.

**MIENTRAS EN LA ALCANTARILLA .**

-perdón , si!-dijo Donnie.

-somos ninjas y tenemos que mantenernos en secreto –dijo Leo

-pero…parece buena gente , peleaba contra el kraang y es amiga de April-dijo el genio.

-es que le importa mucho su NOOVIA- dijo Raph burlándose .

-NO ES MI NOVIA –dijo el mas alto de sus hermanos.

-Bueno , basta-dijo Leonardo .

-vamos o no ? ya me confundí – dijo Mikey súper confunidido.

-bueno si vamos que Splinter no sepa nada –dijo Raph, por esa razón sus hermanos lo miraron extrañados-QUE, no confió en ella , pero no voy a pasar todo el día de mañana aquí-

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE ( EN LA CASA DE SHORI Y JURRIETTA)**

-Juli despierta – dijo Victory (Shori)

-que?!-se despertó Juliette ( Jurrietta)

- Watashi ga hitsyo to suri ( necesito tu ayuda)-dijo Vitu , ya que con su prima vivieron 10 años de su vida en Japón(Shori tiene 15 años y Juli 14) y nacieron en Y.N.- lee esto decís que valla no confió pero quiero saber quienes son y por que conocen a April-

-entonces ve pero lleva un arma contigo y yo te acompaño con mis nunchakus (unas de las únicas armas que sabia usar)–dijo la prima menor.

-ok puremiamu(prima)-dijo la prima mayor –pero que papa no se enere sabes que no el gusta que hablemos con muchachos y que usemos las armas , no quiere saber nada de que seamos knuichis(por que las madres de las dos niñas eran knuichis y murieron por eso ).

-ok , la hora mejor nos cambiamos o llegamos tarde al cole-dijo Juli.

Las dos primas se empezaron a cambiar , la oji verdes se puso una pollera negra de algodón con short ,una remera blanca (que no se le veía ), un pulóver escote en v rojo con negro y unas zapatillas roja se recogió el pelo con una colita alta con moño, y la rubia se puso un jean de mezclilla , una camisa violeta con negro y unos minis detalles en azul ,unas botitas negras y una vincha con moño. Prepararon todo, tomaron el desayuno y se fueron a la secundaria Roosenvelt, cuando llegaron a la escuela se toparon con…

* * *

**CON QUIEN SE HABRAN TOPADO ?IRAN CON LOS CHICOS? LOS CHICOS IRAN?. PERDON POR NO SUBIRLO ANTES PERO CON EL COLE Y CON MIS OTRAS ACTIVIDADES , TARDE .BS.**


	4. Chapter 4

CUARTO CAPITULO: MU-MU-MUTANTES!?

...cuando llegaron a la escuela se toparon con...la rectora.

-perdón-dijo Victory - fui muy torpe -

-hola señorita Toguchi-dijo la rectora.-tome su Núm. De casillero y su horario-

-gracias-dijo Victory, y la prima la llamo-hasta luego-

-hasta luego-dijo la profesora y se fue.

-que pasa -dijo Vitu-me toca biología y el casillero 66, y a vos? -

-Me ayudas a buscar el casillero 50 -dijo la prima menor-y me toca física química.

Después que Juliette dice eso toca el timbre.

-Bye me tengo que ir -dijo la de ojos verdes.

-Bye-dijo la de ojos celeste, pusieron sus cosas en los casilleros y se fueron.

Al llegar a l aula la profe presenta a Victory

-buenos días, ella era Victory Toguchi, ella viene de Kushiro, Japón y va a ser su compañera-dijo la profesora de biología.

-hola-todos la saludan.

-bueno Srta. Toguchi siéntese acá-dijo la Prof. Señalando un banco, al frente, en el medio.

Cuando Victory ve a una chica pelirroja sentada al lado de ella le hiso recordar a su amiga April.

-bueno hay que empezar con la tarea- en ese momento que la Prof. dijo eso sonó la puerto era una chica morocha, alta, con ondas en el pelo recogido con una media cola, que llevaba puesto, un Jean chupín, unas zapatillas deportivas y una remera blanca con un dibujo azul.

-Mary, puedes explicarme porque llegaste tarde? -dijo la mujer.

-perdón profesora, estaba estudiando matemáticas -dijo Mary, y miro a sus compañeros, al mirar a la chica nueva.. -Victory?!-

Victory en el acto miro a la chica...

-Mary?!- dijo ella.

-se conocen? -dijo la Prof.

-si! -dijeron las dos chicas a unísono.

-como?-dijo una chica del fondo

Antes que las dos chicas contestaran, la profesora...

-bien, bien Srtas. Ya basta -dijo la Prof.-y Mary toma asiento-

Mary se sentó y la Prof. Empezó a dar la súper aburrida clase de biología, en eso April hablaba con Mary en señas (forma chica).

**DESPUES QUE TERMINEN LAS CLASES**

-hey Victory, quieres ir a tomar un helado-dijo Mary-April viene también-

-April?-dijo Vitu-y dime Vitu -

-si April, la chica pelirroja de ojos Celestes, que se sienta al lado tuyo en biología-dijo la chica de ojos azules.

-a ella es April, cual es su apellido?-dijo Shori -uh cierto, no puedo, tengo que estar con mi prima menor, Juliette-

-su apellido es O'neil-dijo Mary-que venga ella -

-ok, justo ahí vienen -dijo victory. -Juliette-

-April-dijo Mary, cuando las dos chicas fueron...-quieren venir a tomar un helado -

-si-dijeron a unísono.

-APRIL TE ACUERDAS SOY VICTORY –dijo vitu emocionada -FUIMOS AMIGAS-

-SI, COMO NO -dijo April abrazando a su amiga .

**MIENTRAS EN LA ALCANTARILLA**

-muy bien vamos-dijo Leo

**DE VUELTA CON LAS CHICAS**

-y se conocieron -dijo April a Mary y Victory.

-muy bien cuando me mudé ella vino a saludar y nos hicimos amigas -dijo Shori, en eso el celular de April suena.

-Hola-dijo

-hola-x

-Donnie-dijo -que pasa-

-Splinter quiere que vayas a entrenar-dijo Donnie- nos puedes cubrir?- pregunta- tenemos que salir-

-ok bye-April.

-bye-Donnie.

-quien es Donnie? -Pregunto Victory con una sonrisa burlona- es tu novio?

-que no, es solo un amigo -dijo April sonrojada-me tengo q .-

-bye , pero después preséntamelo!-dijo Vitu burlándose, pero April ya se había ido.

-emm, Vitu ya se fue-dijo Mary mirando su reloj-huy la hora, NO HICE LA TAREA, mejor me voy bye-

-ok bye- dijo Juliette-y que hacemos son las ocho, vamos a casa-

-LAS OCHO QUE?!-Dijo Vitu-TENEMOS QUE IR A REUNIRNOS CON ELLOS!-

-.A cierto- dijo Juli- tenemos las armas?-

-si obvio las tengo en La mochi – dijo Shori- te las doy en el callejón-

Y las chicas corrieron al callejón.

**MIENTRAS….**

Las tortugas esperaban aburridos

-Porque tardan tanto sabía que no debíamos hacer esto.-dijo Raph

-ten más paciencia Raph hay que esperarlas un poco mas-dijo Leo

-tranquilo tengo fe en que llegara-dijo Mikey-_ojala venga también la chica rubia que estaba con ella- _pensó con una sonrisa.

-Claro por que me encanta estar horas esperando algo que NUNCA LLEGARA-Dijo Raph

-miren llegaron-dijo Donnie

Se escucho una voz femenina desde el callejon

-H-hola hay alguien o algo aquí?-dijo Juliette con una mezcla de miedo, inseguridad y curiosidad.

-_SI!-pensó Miguel Ángel con una sonrisa al verla._

-UFFH , ven para acá – dijo Shori , quien a escondidas le daba sus Nunchakus.-y deja de llorar. si?

-que le estará dando-dijo Raph levantando una ceja desconfiado.

-Escuche algo, Juli está por allá atrás de los basureros-dijo Victory agarrando y escondiendo detrás de su espalda su Uchiwa-SE QUE ESTAN AHÍ SALGAN Y PRESENTENCE DE UNA VEZ-reclamo Vitu con voz desafiante-.

Entonces las tortugas salieron revelándose ante ellas. En ese momento vitu y juli quedaron boquiabiertas y sus ojos abiertos como platos

-¡SON…-Dijo juli

-….TORTUGAS.. vitu

-¡¿MU-MU-TANTES?!-Dijeron a los unísonos completamente sorprendidas

* * *

**MUY BIEN ESTO FUE EL CUARTO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO , REITERO ES MI PRIMER FANFICTION, DISCLAIMER LAS TORTUGAS NO ME PERTENECEN NI APRIL NI SPLINTER, DE PASO QUIERO AGRADECER A BRUNELI12 QUE ME MANDO 1 REVIEW Y QUIERO DECIR QUE EN EL PESONAJE JULIETTE ME INSPIRE EN MI MAP PILAR Y MI PRIMA JULIETA Y EN EL PERSONAJE MARY EN MI OTRA MAP MARIA JULIETA Y EN MI APELLIDO EN OTRA MAP YASMIS .BS. NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR CON EL CAPITULO 5 QUERÍA DECIR QUE AHORA ENTIENDO A ESAS ESCRITORAS QUE DEJAN FINALES ABIERTOS NO ES FÁCIL QUE TE LLEGUE LA INSPIRACIÓN, YO EN VARIOS CAPÍTULOS ME QUEDE EN BLANCO POR SUERTE MI SOSIA M. JULI M. , MARY EN LA HISTORIA, ME AYUDA A CONTINUAR Y VARIAS VECES SE ME PERDIÓ LA MOSA (INSPIRACIÓN PARA LO QUE NO ENTIENDEN LENGUAJE ARTÍSTICO) E INTENTE DE TODO BAILAR, CANTAR, PINTAR, ESCULPIR, EJERCITAR Y MEDITAR, (ESO ES RARO EN MI PERO LO HICE) .BS. LOS DEJO CON EL CAP. BYE ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO CINCO:

-SON...-dijo Juli

-TORTUGAS...-Vitu

-MU-MUTANTES!?-dijeron a unísono completamente sorprendidas.

-no se desmallen -dijo Leo medio alterado

-y se supone que tenemos?-dijo Victory un poco molesta.

-sii -dijo Raph obvio.

-por...-dijo Vitu mientras su prima estaba en shock, y le pega un codazo como diciendo que despertara-que son tortugas gigantes? -

- no, por ver la cara de Mikey-dijo Raph sarcásticamente

-Hey tú como te llames -dijo Shori señalando a Raph -no se sus nombres?-

-así, cierto soy Leonardo Hamato-dijo obviamente Leo-y ellos son mis hermanos (señalándolos) Donatello, Miguel Ángel y...-Raph lo interrumpió.

-Raphael-dijo-yo me presento.

-ok...-dijo Juliette, interrumpida por se puremiamu**(N/A:prima en japonés creo)**.

-tienen el nombre de los artistas del renacimiento -dijo Vitu con una mezcla de emoción (porque le encanta pintar), y sarcasmo.

-lo siento, y mis modales? -dijo Juli muy educadamente -yo soy Juliette, pero pueden decirme Juli y ella es mi prima...-

**-Victory-dijo** interrumpiendo a su primita.

-hola ahí alguien -x.

-tenemos que irnos- dijo Leonardo.

-no, no, no, ustedes tienen que explicarme muchas cosas, no se van -dijo Victory agarrando a uno de ellos, pero no se había dado cuenta que lo había agarrado a Raph, y mucho menos sabia que le había tomado la mano, al darse cuenta se sonrojo como tomate y lo soltó, piso una cascara de banana se resbalo y por poco se cae pero Raph la agarro.-ups, pero no se van suban a los tejados -dijo Victory y Juliette le pego un codazo -y gr_gra_gracias Raphael.-

La persona afortunadamente pensó que no había nadie y que el ruido lo provoco un gato.

-quien deja una cascara de banana en un basurero? -se quejaba Victory.

-todo el mundo -dijo Donnie.

-cállate...-dijo V.-que persona sucia las tiran en el suelo-

Al llegar al último trecho donde desde la escalera de incendio era muy alto para las chicas, entonces Victory subió su prima a sus hombros**(N/A:a los de Victory quien se sube a sus propios hombros XD)**Juliette subió con muchos problemas por poco se cae, por su suerte estaba Mikey que no permitió que callera, porque la agarro de la cintura **(N/A:que ternura ellos dos)** y cuando Victory subió, con un poco de problema pero ella no quiso ayuda, Juli le pego si querer ni siquiera estaba mirando a su prima cuando le pego, miraba a Mikey, Victory estaba a punto de caer del edificio pero alguien la agarro de la mano...


	6. Chapter 6

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR QUIERO DECIR QUE EL WI-FI DE MI CASA ANDA MUY MAL Y POR ESO NO SUBO LOS CAP .LOS DEJO CON EL CAPÍTULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO SEIS : EXPLICACIONES

...Victory estaba a punto de caer del edificio pero alguien la agarró de la mano..., ese alguien era Raph.

-oye tienes que dejar de caerte -dijo Raph burlándose, el todavía seguía tomado de la mano con Vitu ya que ni siquiera la había subido.

-y tu de salvarme-dijo Vitu

-como quieras -dijo Raph riendo a punto de soltar a la chica.

-no, no, no -dijo Shori lo más rápido posible-puedes subirme de una vez!-

-bueno -dijo Raph Y la subió.

-Gr_Gra mmm. Tu ya sabes -dijo Shori y después miro a su prima roja de furia por poco no le salen llamas por los ojos-en cuanto a ti (tronando los dedos)

-lo siento?-dijo Juliette algo asustada

-corre!-dijo la puremiamu mayor empezando a perseguir a Juli

-WATASHI WA ANATA O KOROSU !(TE MATARE)-grito Vitu

-Sōrī,Sōrī,Sōrī!(lo siento, lo siento , lo siento)-decia Jurrietta mientras corria

_-esto me parece tan conocido-pensaron Donnie y Leo recordando las veces que Raph perseguía a Mikey por la alcantarilla._

_-Que raras son paren de una vez-pensaron Raph y Mikey al ver como Vitu perseguía a Juliette._

-Basta -dijo Leo.

-tú no te metas-dijo Victory enojada tacleando a la rubia, ojos celestes - Leonardo-

-muy bien si no quieres saber cómo conocimos a April - dijo

-ok -dijo soltando a su prima -pero esto no termina aquí va a seguir en casa-

-CASA! -gritaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo ya que se acordaron que ya eran pasada las 8:00 y que dejaron a Brownie sola en casa-cuenten rápido, o si no padre nos va a matar-

-ok -dijeron los chicos y empezaron a contar esa larga histoia de como la conocieron a April**(N/A:ya que todos la deben conocer no la voy escribir, hay vagancia, jiji).**

-en resumen conocieron a April por Donatello-dijo Juliette .

_-a si que tu eres Donnie- _penso Vitu -y si hubiera sido por Raph no la hubiesen conocido ya que el solo quería destruir Kraangs y por Leo nada. Aburrido (susurro)-dijo

-si -dijo Mikey - y porque no me mencionaste-

-mmm... no se por que no se -dijoVictiry para safar.

-como conocen a m…April -dijo Donnie nervioso tratando de evitar el mi**(N/A:tipo el episodio "EL CEBO")**

-se nota que te importa mucho tu...-dijo Victory interrumpida.

-NOVIA-dijo Raph riendo de su hermano y eso provoco que la morocha suelte una carcajada.

-nosotras la conocimos -dijo Juliette ya que no le gustaba molestar a las personas con eso.-cuando éramos chicas, nosotras nacimos acá, porque nuestros padres es y era neoyorkinos y nuestras madres japonesas, fuimos grandes amigas con April pero cuando yo tenía 4 y ella 5 tuvimos que viajar a Japón ya que nuestras madres eran kunoichis y tenían una misión pero cuando yo tenía 6 ellas murieron y años después mi padre desapareció , yo me quede viviendo con Vitu y su padre y como él era de New York decidió volver acá .

-entendieron-dijo la ojis verdes .

-si -dijeron Raph, Leo Y Donnie.

-pero les preguntamos cómo conocieron a Abril-pensó Donnie

-Mikey?-preguntaron todos.

-no creen que sería buena idea repetirla otra vez- dijo Mikey.

-wow nosotras entendimos que ustedes son mutantes, adolecentes, que pelean ninjitsu, entrenadas por una rata gigante y pelean contra un clan de ninjas y robots extraterrestres, pero tu no entiendes que fuimos ex amigas de April-dijo Victory molesta, con ganas de matar a Mikey.

-ni se te ocurra - dijo Juli mirando su reloj eran las 9:40-uhy la hora nos tenemos que ir Bye.

-nos vemos-gritaron las dos chicas a los mutantes.

-quiere decir que las volveremos a ver -dijo Mikey emocionado y con una sonrisa en rostro por lo que la rubia dijo.

-al parecer si -dijo Raph, después miro el suelo donde Victory se había sentado y vio su Uchiwa -seguramente si (mostrando el Uchiwa) pronto-

**AL LLEGAR A CASA..**

Las chicas obtuvieron una gran sorpresa de parte de Brownie, la casa era un total desastre había roto unas cosas y había sacado la tierra de unas macetas y la perrita estaba inmunda...

-BROWNIE!-grito Vitu, y Brownie fue corriendo con cara de inocente -por que hiciste eso perrita? , Estoy muy enojada no las voy a perdonar (Brownie le empezó a llorar y a refregarse en sus piernas) , ok no puedo estar enojada contigo.-

-a que bien perdonas a la perra y no a mi -dijo la rubia.

-sí, CASI ME TIRAS DE EL EDIFICIO!-dijo la morocha, en eso sonó su celular-hola-

-hola hija - dijo Alberto, (el padre de Victory) -voy a salir tarde del trabajo, si?, debes quedarte con tu prima y alimentar a Brownie y NO HABLES CON MUCHACHOS -

-SI PAPA, si papa y si papa -dijo Shori -hasta luego-

-hasta luego, espera jovencita...-dijo padre, pero Victory corto tenía mucho desastre que ordenar, bañar a Brownie y ordenar su cuarto con desorden femenino **(N/A:por si son chicas muy ordenadas Victory y Jurietta no eran muy ordenadas que digamos tenían ropa tirada por todas partes la cama destendida y etc. Entienden y para aclarar ellas comparten cuarto).**

-Juliette me ayudas -dijo Shori un poco preocupada -te juro que te perdono -

-ok que hago-dijo Juli

-limpia el desastre y hace la comida -dijo Victory

-de la comida no me quejo, si la llegas hacer tu, la cocina puede explotar, pero el desastre lo hiso TU perra -dijo Juli

-sí pero yo la tengo que bañar y voy a ordenar NUESTRO cuarto -dijo V.

-sí pero el desorden del cuarto también lo hiciste tu -dijo J.

-sí pero de quien es la mayoría de desorden, es lo tuyo mi desorden son por mis ataques de ira-dijo -ASI QUE AHORA VE Y ORDENA EL DESASTRE! SI!-

-ok -dijo Juliette, Un poco asustada por el grito de su prima y empezó a arreglar el desastre mientras Victory ordenaba el cuarto al terminar Juliette se fue a cocinar y Victory a bañar a Brownie cuando ella termino de bañar, secar y arreglar a su perra, limpio el piso de toda la casa. Despues a las 10:45 P. M. Llamo Alberto...

-hola niñas ya estoy yendo-dijo y colgó.

-ah safamos -dijeron las chicas pero se dieron cuenta que una tenia olor a perro mojado y otra a comida así que se fueron a bañar rápido antes de que llegue su padre y tío.

**MIENTRAS...**

Los chicos habían ya vuelto a la alcantarilla, Mikey estaba completamente embobado por Juli y Raph no podía pensar en...

* * *

**EN QUE ESTARA PENSANDO RAPH? SERA VICTORY? ESTO ES TODO EL CAPUTULO 6 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, QUE PIENSAN ...**

**LES GUSTARIA QUE HAGA QUE RAPH SE ENAMORE?**

**Y LEONARAI? O QUE LEO SE CONFUNDA ENTRE DOS CHICAS?**

**ENVIEN REVIEWS .YA VAN A SABER QUE PASA EN EL CAPÍTULO LEEMOS PRONTO .B.S.**


	7. nota de autor

**N/A:**

**ESTO NO ES UN CAPITULO**

**HOLA LECTORES LES PIDO QUE RESPONDAN LA ENCUESTA ANTES DE LA 6:00, SI NO PUEDEN BUENO PERO HAGAN LO POCIBLE ¿SI?, HACI TENGA TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO 7 Y SUBIRLLO EL MARTES ( YA QUE TODOS LOS LUNES TENGO DANSA) GRACIAS , CUIDENCE Y B.S. BYE . **


	8. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO SIETE: ENAMORADOS

Raph no podía dejar de pensar en... Victory.

_-ya basta Raph, basta no te puedes enamorar -pensó. Y menos de una humana como tus hermanos. El amor siempre me dio asco._

Mientras Raph estaba en shock, perdido en pensamiento, pero a Mikey se le ocurre despertar a su "querido "hermano mayor **(N/A:super tonto Mikey, nunca despiertes a alguien dormido en sus pensamientos y mucho menos a alguien con mal Temperamento ).**

-Raaaph, Raaaph -dijo Mikey -despieerta, RAPH-

-Mikey!-grito Raph ira.

-en que estabas pensando?-pregunto tiernamente Mikey, antes de que el dijera eso Raph estaba volviendo a sus pensamientos .

-_que hago_, ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO - se le escapó a Raph - en...nada Mikey -

-porque te estás volviendo loco? - pregunto Mikey, esta frase hizo que Raphael explotara de ira y empezará a perseguirlo.

-Te mataré!- gritaba Raph.

-te lo dije Mikey, hagan silencio no puedo escuchar " HEROES ESPACIALES " - dijo Leo sin apartar la vista del tv, pero al darse cuenta de que sus hermanos no le hacían caso decidió ir a separarlos - BASTA -

-MIKEY NO TENGO TIEMPO, NI TENGO GANAS DE PERSEGUIRTE, TENGO QUE PENSAR-dijo Raph hiperventilándose y calmándose, por eso su hermanos quedaron boquiabiertos y con los ojos como platos...

_-No me quiere perseguir? -pensó Mikey._

_-tiene que pensar? -pensó Donnie, ya que Raphael siempre ataca sin pensar._

_-se calmo? -pensó Leo, ya que Raph nunca se calmaba._

-chicos notaron, algo en Raph - dijo Mikey.

-si-dijeron Leo y Donnie.

-creen, que tenemos que ir a ver qué le pasa-dijo Leo.

-sí pero... cuando se calme - dijo el de ojos celestes.

**MIENTRAS EN EL CUARTO DE RAPH**.

-ush que hago?- se dijo Raph-Sabes que tengo que hacer Spyke ..., ha cierto ahora es Slash ~dijo muy triste y por eso se olvido de Victory por unos segundos ~ , huy y ahora con quien me desahogo? Mmm... Casey? no se va a burlar lo conozco, Donnie? No siempre me burló de el, Leo? También + sermón, Mikey? No se por que lo menciono, Splinter? Sermones infinitos, huy como quisiera que Spyke este aquí el me entendía. Abril! Si ella capas que me entienda ya que no me va a dar sermones como el sensei y Leo, y ella es mas comprensiva que Casey, después le dijo. -

-LLEGO APRIL CON PIZZA - grito Mikey.

- ya voy no se la coman - dijo Raph .

Los chicos no sabían si decirle que habían conocido a sus amigas, Juliette y Victory, pero decidieron que no. Pero Raph no sabía si decirle o no, pero decidió que si, mañana.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN CASA DE LAS CHICAS.**

-Juliette despierta - decía Vitu pegando patadas a la cama, intentando que su prima se despierte y Juli se despierta peor que zombi.

-queee? -dijo Jurietta somnolienta -alto como ya estás cambiada, lavada y peinada? A que hora te despertaste?-

#la morocha tenía puesto un short de Jean negro, unas botas negras, una remera roja mangas corta y un chaleco de polar rojo con negro y se había hecho una trenza pescado con un moño rojo.#

-mm... tuve insomnio - dijo Shori -y no encuentro mi Uchiwa. No lo has visto?

-mm... no -dijo la rubia peinándose -alto no te lo habrás dejado con los chicos -

-mmm... si me lo deje donde me senté, ufa ojala que esos mutantes lo hayan agarrado -dijo Vitu

-ok hablemos con Abril al llegar al cole -dijo Juli-alto dijiste que tuviste insomnio? Por? -

-después te cuento -dijo Vitu.-guau si estas linda ~ dijo para evitar el tema ya que no durmió por el motivo que no podía dejar de pensar en Raph ~.

#la de ojos azules llevaba puesto un short blanco, zapatillas chatas blanca, una remera mangas cortas naranja y un saco blanco con naranja, y Victory le había echo unas tiernas dos trencitas.#

-en serio GRACIAS -dijo Juli en ese momento entró Brownie a la habitación.

- hay estas Brownie -dijo Vitu poniéndole un collar a Brownie .-odio tener que hacer esto pero te voy a tener que atar perrita ~atando a Brownie ~, Juli el desayuno está listo -

-Chau papi -dijo Vitu

-Chau todo -Juli

Las chicas tomaron el desayuno y fueron al cole.

-pensaste una forma de decirle a April que conocimos a sus amigos - dijo Juli.

-Si Juli, por que suena muy normal decir, hola April conocí a tus amigos tortugas mutantes- dijo Vitu Sarcásticamente. En ese momento vieron a April yendo hacia ellas...

-April! - la llama Juliette y Victory con un gesto como diciendo, "enserio todavía No se decirle", y le pega en la cabeza.

-auch...eso me dolió- dijo Juli sobándose la cabeza .

-ese fue mi punto - dijo Victory con risa malévola.

-Hola chicas - dijo April - que pasa?-

- Victory quiere decirte algo - dijo para no tener que decirle eso.

- JULIETTE!- dijo Vitu un poco enojada.

- siii...? Que pasa? - pregunto April .

-mmm... - dijo Vitu buscando como decirle que conoció a sus amigos mutantes lógicamente **( N/ A : de ninguna forma suena lógico si mencionas mutante )** como no sabía cómo decirle se le escapo - conocimos a tus amigos tortugas mutantes, Leo, Raph, Mikey y Doonnie, ah ense...-

Pero antes de que Victory hablará April la agarró y la jalo al armario del conserje y Juli las siguió .

-shh-dijo A. - como los conocen? -

-hay... noo otra vas esa preguntaaaa -. dijo J. suspirando -

-ese no es el punto- dijo Vitu. un poco enojada porque Abril la había interrumpido - Donnie enserio? buena elección, un mutante tortuga, adolecente sin un diente y además NERD ~dijo sarcásticamente, con un pulgar arriba ~

-mmm...-dijo A. Más roja que la máscara de Raph - si ~ susurrando, con un hilito de voz ~, hiciste la tarea de historia ~ cambiando de tema para zafar ~

-si... por Milagro si - dijo Vitu - y vos?

-si - April

- LA TAREA DE BIOLOGIA, NO LA HICE, ALGUNA ME AYUDA O MEJOR DICHO ME LA HACE? - grito Juli.

- naa, no tengo ganas de hacerla, se que soy tu prima mayor y eso pero, na - Victory - pídele a April-

- no soy muy buena con la materia - April - sorry -

- bien le voy a pedir a Mary - dijo Juli- ya que ustedes… no me sirven! -~ dijo Juli saliendo del armario del conserje~

- ok - dijo V. Sin darle importancia lo que le dijo su primita - esta conversación no termina aquí, si April ? luego hablamos sobre tu gusto en chicos Y COMO MEJORARLO -

Cuando Vitu Dijo eso, vio a Mary haciendo la tarea de Juliette.

- chicas por que hacen esto tu tienes que aprender, y tu no se,.. esto es raro primera vas que sueno como una buena y responsable prima mayor -

- ah si, me hubiese negado, pero no le puedo decir no a esta cara~ señalando la cara de perrito de Juli ~ y le estoy explicando no soy tonta para hacerle -dijo Mary. Y son el timbre - muy bien Juli Ya está tu tarea -

Y todos se fueron a sus respectivos grados (solo Juli, ya que V. A. M .son compañeras)

Y empezaron las aburridísimas clases.

**DESPUES DE CLASES...**

- hey chicas quieren ir a murakami_san - dijo Juli inocentemente.

- no gracias tengo que estudiar matemáticas - Mary Buscando libro - chicas esperen no encuentro mi libro ~ saliendo del grado a buscar su libro **~-(N/A: es muy despistada Mary, jiji)**

-no chicas tengo que entrenar con Splinter –April dijo-el maestro, sensei y padre adoptivo de los chicos -

-ah si, cierto -Jurrietta

-alto... eres de su clan - Vitu Sorprendida .

-se podría decir que si -April

-como se llama su clan? -V.-el de nuestra flia. ERA el clan del Loto~un poco triste ~, por eso nuestras armas tienen una flor del Loto y nuestros medallones, como este ~señalando el amuleto de Juli ~y como mi UUCHIWAA! April ya que te vas con Splinter podes pedirle a uno de los chicos que me lo lleven al edificio Berberly? -

-ok - April En ese momento apareció Mary y se callaron.

-de que hablan? Por que se callaron? -pregunto Mary .

-nada, nos tenemos que ir - dijo April y se fue jalando a las chicas, y dejando a Mary.

-mm... esto huele a gato encerrado - Dijo M

**DESPUÉS EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS**

-hola -April

-hola April- Donnie, Raph, Mikey y Leo.

-hey April, me podes ayudar con algo ? - R. Nervioso ya que nunca le había pedido consejos a alguien, pero necesitaba desahogarse.

-si como no Raph- dijo April - que pasa?-

- en privado - susurro R. Y se alejaron del resto - mmm... April tengo un problema, mimentenodejadepensarenunachica~ tratando

-que?-April

-no me puedo olvidar de una chica -dijo R.-OK!

-jajajaja- pensó April ya que el siempre se burlaba de Leo ( y Donnie pero ella no sabe ) - que bueno que te...

-sh, no le tienes que contar a nadie, lo juras o tendré que matarte - R.

- tranquilo no se lo contare a nadie ok, pero decime cómo es? como se llama? -A. Con curiosidad.

-ella es petisa, pelo marrón con algunas mechas rubias, ojos verdes y se llama ...-R.

-VENGAN A COMER PIZZA,o mejor no vengan asi me la coma yo -M.

-ya vamos -dijo April -Raph después me decís como se llama

-Y NO TE COMAS MI PIZZA O TE AHORCO- dijo R. saliendo del cuarto

_-Wow ya le hurge una novia, espero que lo tranquilice-penso April._

**DESPUES DE ENTRENAR**

- ah chicos, se que conocen a mis amigas, Juliette y Victory, por que no me dijeron? -A. Un poco furiosa - ah y Vitu quiere saber si no tienen su Uchiwa ?-.

- es que no sabíamos como decírtelo – dijo Donnie -ah y Raph tiene el Uchiwa.-

-ok -A. -y alguno quiere llevarle el Uchiwa, al edificio Beverly -

- no tengo que trabajar en el laboratorio - dijo D.

-dan un capitulo de héroes espaciales - dijo Leo.

-na - dijo Mikey .

-ok yo le llevo, pero por que tu no le llevas - R.

-por que yo no puedo-A.

-ok - Raph

MIENTRAS EN EL EDIFIO

Estaba Victory aburrida practicando con sus Sais . Por un momento cuando ella practicaba sentía que alguien la miraba (Karai ) , tenia mucha curiosidad pero no se quería alejar del edificio ya que quería recuperar su Uchiwa .

-mmmm... veo que hay una nueva kunoichi principiante -se dijo K. - de que clan sera? -

Vitu estaba tan aburrida que decidió sentarse y escuchar música ~ sin darse cuenta empezó a cantar ~.

-hola princesa -x

-ah... quien es?- V. Firme - no me digas princesa! -

-Jajajaj, soy Raph -R. -tranquila, sólo...~se desconcentro al ver que Shori tenía unos sais ~, sabes usarlos? -

-si maso, no soy kunoichi ni nada, aprendí sola-V.

-ok -dijo R.

-_parece que las tortugas tienen una nueva aliada. Voy a informarle a el maestro destructor-pensó Karai al ver a la tortuga. _

Y así Karai fue a la guarida del pie. Mientras tanto la tortuga y Vitu hablaban

- Haber que sabes ~dijo en posición de lucha ~-

-pero no se bien peleó mejor con mi UCHIWA, me lo trajiste? -V. Enojada .

-si pero te lo doy si aceptas-R. - o tienes miedo PRINCESA -

-NO ME DIGAS PRINCESA -dijo V. - YO NO TENGO MIEDO –~empezando a atacar~

Y así comenzó la batalla entre humana y tortuga. Raph iba ganando ya que victory no era kunoichi ,ninada, pero peleaba bien y era rápida.

-veo que tienes destreza-dijo Victoria mientras evitaba un ataque- para ser un chico, tortuga.

- yo soy mejor.-dijo raph –aunque admito que no peleas mal para ser una débil CHICA humana **(N/A: es un comentario machista, me enoja ) **, MUÑECA . –

- NO ME DIGAS MUÑECA – dijo Vitu tacleando a Raph .- jajaja


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO OCHO: CONFIESA**

-_wow_ -pensó Raph -_y me dicen a mi torcido_

Entonces Raphael se levanto quedando a solo unos centímetros de victory ambos se miraron a los ojos y quedaron así unos segundos. Mirándose el uno al otro

Pero luego victory reacciono y se separaron al instante muy sonrojados

-em…bueno..chico_tortuga te derribe ahora dame mi Uchiwa-dijo Shori muy feliz y seria

-grrr no me esperaba que me taclearas - dijo Raph

- Bueno!- dijo Vitu - ahora dame mi Uchiwa

-No - dijo Raph - todavía no me ganas -

- Grr, yo ya te gane- Vitu dijo atacándolo, pero Raph esquivo el ataque y Vitu se calló y se lastimó el pie (le sangraba mucho)

Raph no sabía que hacer al ver que ella no podía caminar así.

-sujétate de mi hombro - dijo Raph acercándose Victory.

-QUE? NO! Mira mi papá no me deja hablar con chicos que me diría por abrazar a uno!-dijo Viitu enojada.

-sólo déjame que te ayude a ir a tu casa-R.

-no te necesito, yo puedo sola - dijo V. Muy testaruda pero al ver que no podía.-ok, pero que sea rápido no quiero que nadie nos vea. - Vitu abrazando el cuello de Raph, esto provoco que Victory Se sonrojara tanto como su ropa y Raph también.

Pero, No duraron ni un segundo sin tener problemas…..

-vamos para allá! - decía Raphael.

- no para allá!- Decía Shori soltando a la tortuga y sentándose en un tacho de basura en modo de berrinche.

- vamos que ni salimos de este techo-dijo el de bandana roja -NIÑA CAPRICHOSA!-

- ash que no me digas NIÑA Y NO SOY CAPRICHOSA - dijo la morocha.

-si entonces que estas haciendo?-dijo Raph y así empezó la pelea

**MIENTRAS EN LA ALCANTARILLA**

-¿chicos no creen que Raph tardo mucho?¿le habra pasado algo? –Dijo Leonardo

En ese momento sonó el cel. de April...

- hola April - x.

- hola Juli - respondio April- que pasa? -

- no estas con Victory? –Juliette.

-no -April - por? -

-por que todavía no llega a casa y Brownie esta insujetable, se nota que es SU perra -dijo Juli

-no se Raph tampoco aparece y ellos estaban juntos, no les habrá pasado algo? -dijo April

-si, capas, no se, ¿como le explicó a su papa si le llega a pasar algo? - Juli Alterada y preocupada.

- tranquila se que la encontraremos, nos vemos en 15 minutos en el edificio Beverly -Dijo April, Callando a Juli y colgaron.

-era Juli? Victory tampoco aparece? - pregunto Leo a lo cual abril solo asintió- tenemos que ir a ver que pasa -

Y salieron todos en dirección al edificio Beverly.

y Juli también (con Brownie)

**MIENTRAS CON Victory Y Raphael**

Los dos se habían dado cuenta de que la única forma de avanzar era que dejarán de pelear, Victory rodó sus brazos al cuello Raph. pero, casi se cae, entonces Raph la agarra de la cintura [ los dos estaban abrazados y muy colorados ] ese momento Donnie, April, Mikey, Juli y Leo quedaron mirando la escena boquiabiertos y con los ojos como platos [ Raph y Vitu se alejaron un poco,sus cabezas, sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que estuvieron a punto de besarse] pero alguien habla...

-ejem... interrumpimos? -Dijo Mikey, en ese momento se separaron, muy pero muy colorados.

-nos habíamos preocupado por ustedes-Dijo Leo

- esperen no es lo que parece, tardamos por que nos peleamos por que el no me quería dar mi Uchiwa y me retó a pelear, mientras llevábamos nos decíamos cosas hasta que el dijo " no peleas taan mal para ser una DEVIL CHICA HUMANA, MUÑECA."-dijo Vitu imitando la voz en forma de burla, apoyada en el hombro de April que la miraba como diciendo "claro, y me críticas a mi, luego hablaremos".- en ese momento yo explote de ira y...-

-shh-le dijo Raph - no le digas a nadie -~susurrando ~

-y después me caí me lastime el pie y bueno llegamos aquí -Dijo Vitu señalando su bota rota(recuerdan que tenias botas negras, estas se rompieron :( , eran sus favoritas ), sus medias manchadas con sangre y rotas.

**MIENTRAS EN EL CLAN DEL PIE.**

-Karai quiero que averigües todo sobre la nueva aliada de las tortuga: nombre, entrenamiento todo-dijo Destructor –tu misión es capturarla, las tortugas vendrán a rescatarla y así podremos destruir a esas detestables tortugas y obtener venganza.

-si maestro -Dijo KARAI

* * *

**HOLA FANFICTIONERS YA LLEGO SU ESCRITORA FAVORITA :P :) , JAJAJA MIS GANAS, ESPERO QUE LE ALLÁ GUSTADO EL CAP. Y LA HISTORIA ( OBIVIO QUE SI, SI YO SOY LO MAS ;)- ) SI TIENEN ALGUNAS SUGERENCIAS MANDEN REVIEWS . LE QUIERO AGRADECER A ****LOVEMIKEY POR SU REVIEW , A SONCHI, A LUISA TATIS, BRUNELI12 Y A SESSHOXCHIS. BS :* . CUÍDENSE. NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE : UN LASTIMADO Y UN BESO.**

-ok, te creemos - dijo April sospechando y viendo como Vitu con un pedaso de ropa se vendaba el pie e intentaba caminar con un fierro que había encontrado.

-si además que tiene de malo que cargues a tu NOVIA en el hombro-dijo Mikey

- concuerdo además Victory no parece molestarle-dijo Juliette de forma picara, mientras Vitu la miraba con cara de odio diciendo.

-cállate traidora, es obvio que lo decís por que defiendes a tu AMORCITO, Mikey-dijo Victory enojada y al mismo tiempo burlándose- así no lo mate –

-okey, okey relájense y cambiemos de tema antes de que incluyan a todos y se arme una pelea- dijo Abril.

- hey tienen hambre? – Mikey dijo

-tu siempre tienes hambre Mikey -dijo Raph.

-bueno, yo tambien tengo un poco de hambre - dijo Juli para defender a Mikey.

-vamos a Murakami_san - dijo April antes de que Victory hable.

-yo voy!...- dijo Donnie de repente por que April iba- em yo voy ~corrigió al darse cuenta de que había gritado la respuesta~-

-yo voy - dijo Leo normal.

-yo me apuntó - dijo Shori no muy convencida, ya que no tenía hambre.

-mm... yo voy - dijo Raph.

-bien vamos - Mikey.

EN MURAKAMI_SAN.

-hola Murakami_San-dijo April - vine con las tortugas y algunas amigas, Victory Toguchi y Juliette Toguchi-

-ha hola April_san, tortugas _san, Juliette_san y Victory_san- dijo Murakami.

-hola Murakami_San - dijo Jurrietta animadamente.

-kon'nichiwa Murakami_san- Vitu-o-genki desu ka?-(traducción hola Murakami-san, como esta? Creo que es eso en japonés).

-anata ga yoito-dijo el ciego mientras todos no entendían nada excepto Juli (traducción bien y tu ).

-jajajaja Bien - Vitu.-yoku-

-bien que quieren pizza gioza? - dijo el hombre.

-si - todos menos las dos primas, y Murakami se fue a hacerles la pizza.

- que es la pizza gioza? -dijo Vitu- en Japón la habíamos escuchado pero nunca la comimos-

- es... -dijo Mikey, "pensando" como explicarles y Murakami deja la pizza para que coman- ven pruébala-

-ah buena explicación Mikey - dijo Victory sarcásticamente- "gracias"~ como diciendo muérete x-( ~( N/A: es un don y una maldición poder decir de esa manera el GRACIAS y no poder decirlo tan normalmente cuando te ayudan, a veces sale y otras no ).

-bueno no le veo nada malo tal vez nos guste - dijo Juli apunto de morder un pedazo de pizza-mmm esta riquísima-

-bueno –Dijo Leo llevándose una pizza a la boca, cuando Brownie aprovecha que Leo se volteo para comerle la pizza...-uhy por que nunca puedo terminar mi comida -Dijo Un poco enojado - MIKEY!.

-eh yo no lo hice, alguien se me adelanto esta vez -Dijo Mikey.

-y quien fue? - Dijo Leo Volteando a ver a todos y de pronto ve a Brownie comiendo pizza, mientras Victory iba por su primera y le quedaban todas.- ush te matare can! (N/A: raro de el, pero es lo que se me ocurrió para que pase lo que quiero, ya van a saber ) -al escuchar esto Victory saco su Uchiwa y atacó a Leonardo a la yugular.

-NO TOQUES A BROWNIE! ENTENDIDO? - V.-SI LA LLEGAS A LASTIMAR, TE VOY A HACER SUFRIR TANTO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS HASTA DESPUES DE MUERTO, CAPTAS? -

-bueno -Dijo Leo- tranquilizante princesa.

-NO ME DIGAS PRINCESA!-grito Victory.

-huuuu, vas muerto - dijo Raph Y susurrándole a Mikey que Victory no le gustaba que le digan princesa y blablabla.

- fue un placer haber sido tu hermano-dijo Mikey-¿me regalas tus figuras de acción?-

-para que quieres sus figuras de acción si sólo son de ese bobo programa de tv- Dijo Raph.

- PUEDEN CALLARSE TRATO DE ANIQUILAR A ALGUIEN -Dijo Vitu a punto de atacar pero...

-tranquila Victory _ san la violencia no es la solución - Dijo M. S. Logrando que Victory calme su ira y se fuera.

**FLASH BACK [HACE 1 MIN.]**

- Bien me voy!-V. dijo yéndose a sentar en un tronco de afuera a esperar a Julli al aburrirse se puso sus auriculares y le tiraba un palo a Brownie.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK.**

Después Leo ve a alguien caminando sobre la azotea del edificio de frente.

-bien chicos me voy - dijo Leo.

- a donde te vas Bobonardo? - pregunto Raph

- a...- Leo nervioso- la guarida! La guarida.-~yéndose~

-hey si que esta buena - dijo Juliette. Hablando de la pizza giosa

MIENTRAS CON LEO.

El había subido al tejado, a ver quien era, después se da cuenta que era Karai.

-Karai! - grita el persiguiéndola, y Karai para y saca su Catana.

-ah hola Leonardo, justo me preguntaba cuando te volvería a ver - dijo Karai irónicamente.

-por que nos espiabas?-Leo.

-algo te dice por que soy del clan del pie y los quiero destruir-Karai acercándose a Leo.

-mm...claro-Dijo Leo algo desilusionado

VOLVEMOS CON LOS OTROS.

-Donnie me ayudas con mi tarea de informática?- April.

-Cla-cla-claro April- dijo Donnie nervioso

-gracias-April saliendo con Donnie.

-genial me quede como niñero -dijo Raph - mejor voy a la guarida -

Raph estaba por salir, pero Vitu iba a entrar y se chocaron.

-hey ten cuidado por donde caminas! Ah Juliette me voy a casa no se si vuelva por ti -dijo Vitu Y se fue, ella y Raph, dejando a Juliette y a Mikey solos.

-ya voy esp...- dijo Jurrietta mirando la pizza y a su prima que volvía al escuchar a su prima y así 3 veces-ya voy después-

-ok Bye - Vitu Y se fue rengueando, esta vez si se fue . Juli pago y fue con Mikey a dar un paseo por azoteas.

-Juguemos a un juego? - dijo Mikey muy tierno - yo hago preguntas y tu las respondes, y luego tu me preguntas y yo te respondo, si? -

- okey - Juli emocionada por que iban a jugar a un jugo- empieza tu-

-bueno.. Juli, tu prima tiene de arma un abanico, cierto?- Mikey

-Uchiwa, Mikey, ella usa un Uchiwa - Dijo Juli Gentilmente (N/A: como las maestras jardineras).

-ah si Uchiwa, bueno, que arma usas tu? - Mikey

-mi arma es el Kusari Gama, pero mi favorita son los nunchakus-dijo Juli mostrando sus nunchakus.

- enserio mi arma son nunchakus, CHOKE NUNCHAKU!- grito Mikey, luego el y Juli Chocaron Nunchakus pero se engancharon y los dos empieza a tirar y

Mikey se calló en un basurero de cabeza después se dio vuelta e intentaba caminar.

-jaja ven que te ayude - dijo Juli Sacando a Mikey Del basurero.

-okey tu turno-dijo mikey

-a ver…¿donde vives?-dijo Juli amablemente.

-muy fácil en la alcantarilla-dijo mikey con una sonrisa para después taparse la boca-ups no debí decir eso-dijo mikey apenado

-entiendo… será nuestro secreto okey-dijo Juli ,y Mikey asintió-¿juramento de dedo?-diijo Juli mostrando el dedo meñique, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Mikey solo tiene 3 dedos y no puede-ouh em…. Okey que tal juramento de puño-dijo y ambos chocaron puños.

Y asi se pasaron un tiempo preguntándose cosas como la edad, mascotas o que les gusta.

VOLVIENDO CON LEO Y KARAI.

-y ¿por fin te decidiste a dejar a hamato yoshi y unirte al clan del pie?-Dijo Karai

-y tu ¿pensaste en dejar el clan del pie?-L y Karai vio a Vitu yendo a su casa con Brownie [quedaba lejos de Murakami_san y Leo y Karai se movieron]

- nos vemos pronto Leo tengo una misión importante- dijo Karai tirando un metsubushi (una bomba de humo que daña la vista al oponente por un tiempo)y Karai siguió a Vitu.

-mm... a ver quien es? –Karai dijo observando a Victory.

-bien Brownie vamos a casa, mañana voy a llegar tarde a casa y te voy a tener que atar -dijo Vitu Acariciando a Brownie.

- sólo puedo saber que tiene una perra, no es mucha información -Dijo Karai.

- odio atarte pero tengo que - Vitu - sabes que te quiero y no voy a dejar que nada te pase, aria lo que sea por ti -

- aunque veo que le importa mucho, eso si me es de utilidad- dijo Karai, Y Vitu Entro a su casa.

MIENTRAS EN LA GUARIDA

Leo llegó a la alcantarilla lo más sigilosamente posible para que el sensei y sus hermanos no lo descubra pero su plan no sirvió...

-que pasa Leo? Donde fuiste? - dijo Raphael saliendo de su escondite con los brazos cruzados - volviste a ir a tomar el te con la chiquita? ~dijo R. Burlándose por lo que pasó en "slash And destroid " ~ o fuiste a jugar con Karai? ~serio ~-

Leo no pudo mentir y admitió que vio a Karai.

-lo segúndo-Dijo Leo resignado

-Leo cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo para que te entre en la cabeza con el enemigo luchas no coqueteas!-R enojado con su hermano mayor .

-pero... ella tiene un lado...-Dijo Leo

-bueno -dijo Raph Imitando la voz de Leo.

-yo no coqueteo además yo no la llevo en los hombros-Dijo Leo resaltando lo ocurrido para que el tenga algo para regañar a Raph

-tengo que repetir que la estaba ayudando además ella no es nuestra enemiga Karai si, a Vitu la conocemos hace días y nunca nos traiciono-Dijo Raph.

Después sensei se entero la pelea de los mayores y decidió separarlos y regañarlos.

-silencio-Dijo el sensei

-SENSEI!-dijeron al unísono muy sorprendidos al ver al sensei

-QUIERO QUE LEONARDO AHORA ME EXPLIQUE QUIEN ES LA TAL VITU Y QUE ES ESO DE LLEVARLA EN LOS HOMBROS-Dijo el sensei muy enojado y resaltando el nombre de Leo ya que de Raph no se espera la verdad.

-pu-pues vera sensei es una historia muy graciosa Vitu es..es-dijo leo tratando de pensar como podría explicarle ...

MIENTRAS PASABA ESO DONNIE Y APRIL...

-mm... vamos Apri, por que tu no te animas - pensó April.

-Donnie? -A.

- si que pasa April? -D. Ocupado con la tarea

-te quiero decir algo importante, te molestaría mirarme? -A.

-ah no Abril.- dijo D. Rápido mirando a SU April-que pasa? -

-emm yo te quería decir que...-A. Pero en ese momento escucho lo de afuera.

-Dejamelo a mi Leo, mire sensei vitu es mi amiga y ella y su prima juliette conocen los conocen-siguió April explicándole al sensei-y sobre cargarla en los hombros Leo se refiere por que Raph la cargó por que se lastimó muy feo en el tobillo.-

-muy bien April, y cuando esperan presentármelas - dijo Splinter.

-emm ... no se sensei, no lo habíamos pensado ni le dijimos donde vivimos- dijo Leo.

-muy bin Leonardo, pero recuerden presentármelas-dijo.

VUELTA CON Juliette Y Miguel Ángel

Mikey y juliette seguían en la azotea

-jajjajajja ¿enserio? No te creo jajajajja-dijo Mikey.

-si Jajajaj es enserio - dijo J. mirando su reloj- hoy la hora tengo que volver a casa -

-NO-grito Mikey lo que izo que Juli se sorprendiera-digo un rato más ~poniendo su cara de cachorrito~

-ok... pero solo una mas-dijo juli y se sentó otra vez-bien...tu turno-

-vamos mikey tu puedes pregunta algo es tu oportunidad-pensó mikey.

-bien q es lo q te gusta de nosotros...4 mis hermanos y yo-dijo mikey.

-mm... bueno leo es muy responsable, raph me recuerda a victory lo cual me agrada, Donnie es muy inteligente y amigable-dijo juli- y tu eres el mas divertido amigable amable cariñoso tierno tienes lindo ojos dientes perfectos -dijo juli perdida en su pensamiento pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y reacciono-eh eh bu-bu-bueno ahora es tu turno jejehe ~muy nerviosa~-

-okey que me quieres preguntar-pregunto mikey.

-y q piensas tu de mi ?-J.

-bueno eres la mas hermosa divertida graciosa amigable paciente tierna y bella chica q es conocido-dijo mikey- y te AMO.

Al terminar estas palabras ambos se fueron acercando, estaban a milímetros de distancia entonces cerraron los ojos y unieron sus labios en un tierno beso que duro 1 minuto, cuando se separaron ambos se miraban sonrientes.

-y eh.. Es mi turno-dijo mikey sonriente- ¿quieres ser mi novia?~ un poco nervioso~

-claro mikey-dijo juli Y se unieron en un pequeño beso para luego irse a sus casas .

CUANDO LLEGARON

Juliette entró muy tarde a casa y por la ventana! Abobada y muy despistada, mientras que su prima la esperaba recostada acariciando a Brownie, en plena oscuridad por que quería sorprender a su prima, y lo logró cuando Jurrietta ella prendió la luz...

- ejem... Que haces llegando a estas horas yo soy la única que entra por la ventana y a estas horas, papá casi te descubre me debes una, si?- V. Dijo hablando en voz baja por que Alberto dormía.

-siiii... - dijo Juli arrastrándose por la pared abrazando un almohadón.

-ok... volviste a comer un kilo de azúcar? -dijo V. Levantando una ceja .

-nooo... pero fue igual de dulce...-J. Con los ojos brillosos.

-ok... que te paso-V.

-pues...-J.

MIENTRAS CUANDO MIKEY LLEGO

Mikey llegó a la alcantarilla súper feliz más de lo normal, saltando y silbando .

-que le pasa a Mikey? -dijo Raph a su hermano mayor.

-no se-Leo. - Mikey que te pasa?-

-nada sólo la MEJOR noche de mi vidaa...!-M soriendo y levantando los brazos-Aaaa.-

-porque? - Raph.

-pueees... -M. Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-ay BESE A MIKEY/JULI-dijeron juli y mikey al mismo tiempo (en su respectivas casas obvio).

-QUEEE!-Vitu y las tortugas al mismo tiempo

EN LA CASA DE LAS GIRLS.

-que!- un poco mas calmada -wow esto me cuesta...creer..., tu lo crees Brownie?~ Vitu mirando a Brownie y B. La mira poniendo la cabeza de lado ~-

-lo dices como si fuera algo malo besar a un mutante tortuga gigante, que te gusta- dijo Juli mirando confundida y refregándose el brazo con la mano.

- muy bien 1 si es malo, por que tienes novio antes que yo y yo soy mayor que tu 2 Mikey de todos los chicos que ahy, MIKEY.3 Y TU Y APRIL ESTAN LOCAS POR GUSTAR DE UNA tortuga ... emm...- dijo Vitu y después de pensar la última palabra se quedo pensando y se acordó de Raph y ella pensó " _que para ser una tortuga era bastante guapo"_ y nunca había pensado eso de un chico - muy bien primita tengo mucho mucho sueño ~Metiéndose en la cama, tapándose y haciéndose la dormida.~-

MIENTRAS EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS.

-Mikey... te das... cuenta... de lo... que hiciste-Leo muy sorprendido.

-eee... besaste a una chica antes que yo...- Donnie.

-wow te envidio hermano-Raph.

-si lo se hermanos, soy genial - dijo Mikey muy confiado - y enzima tengo la novia más hermosa.

-que es la más hermosa Miguel Ángel?- dijo Splinter.

-emm... sensei emm... - dijo M. Nervioso - la pi...-

-tranquilo Mikey el sensei ya sabe - April.

- A en ese caso - Miguel Ángel - TENGO NOVIA SENSEI! !-

Y todos hicieron un palmface(N/A: las tortugas obvio se imaginan al sensei haciendo palmface, jaja).

**._..continúa..._**

* * *

MENOS MAL QUE TERMINE, FUE EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO Y ES MUCHO ESO ES TODO EL CAPÍTULO 9 . ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. TARDE POR QUE ME QUITARON EL CEL POR UN TIEMPO, MI COMPU SE ROMPIO Y ESCRIBIR DE A DOS ES CONPICADO. BS.


	11. Chapter 10

…en ese caso- Mikey sonrió pícaramente- TENGO NOVIA SENSEI!-

Todos hicieron un palmface (N/A: las tortugas obvio se imaginan al sensei haciendo palmface?).

-muy bien Miguel Ángel-dijo el sensei y el chico de bandana naranja sonrió muy alegre-pero eres muy joven y quiero conocerla-~la tortuga menor borraba su sonrisa ~.

-ok sensei, me alegra que no se allá enojado por no haberle contado antes-dijo Mikey con carita de inocente.

-quien dice que no me enoje¡-Dijo el sensei golpeándolo con su bastón.

-pero...-dijo Mikey retorcido de dolor-Pero Raph también tiene novia sensei-~apuntando a Raph~.

-MIKEY!-grito Raph y luego miro al sensei q lo miraba con cara de "quiero una explicación", se calma un poco pero seguía nervioso -miente, NO tengo novia sensei!-

-ah si? Y que ahí con Victory- Mikey se metió pero Raph le pego muy fuerte en la cabeza.-auch dolió-

-si lo se -Raph Con sonrisa malévola.

-RAPHAEL! Leonardo dime de una vez que pasa con tus hermanos-

-sensei Raph no tiene novia sólo es que Mikey lo molesta por cargar a Vitu en sus hombros-respondió Leo y el sensei lo miraba muy decepcionado.

-ves Mikey-Raph

-veo que esas jovencitas, se metieron en sus vidas - un poco enojado Y aun más por todo lo q se enteraba.

-muy bien sensei tenemos patrullaje nocturno -dijo Mikey para parar el escandalo y sin darse cuenta la hora.

-como Miguel Angel? Si acaban de volver y son las 2:00 de la noche.-Splinter.

-ok sensei, pero tenemos mucho, mucho sueño - dijo Leo jalando a sus hermanos al cuarto.

-adolecentes, me alegra saber que mis hijos están creciendo - dijo el Sensei yendo a su habitación todos quedaron dormidos.

**EN LA MAÑANA DEL OTRO DIA..**

Vitu se había dormido como un bebe, en la mañana lentamente se iba despertando, pero bien miro abrió los ojos como platos.

-JULIETTEEE! VEN PARA ACA AHORAAAA-grito Victory al ver su cuarto-por q ir hiciste esta cursilería en mi cuarto?-

Todo las paredes del cuarto estaban llenas de letras q decían MIKEY con corazones en las i .

-ahh que pasa primita querida-dijo Juli abrazando un muñeco con voz embobado.

-No uses esas palabras conmigo me estas asustando!-dijo Vitu-pero mas importante POR Q HICISTE ESO no lo vez papa no nos deja ni hablar con chicos q crees q va a pensar si pintas la pared con el nombre de uno-

- pero lo am..-

-no uses esas palabras en frente mío dan asco- interrumpió Shori a Juliette.

**MIENTRAS A LAS ALCANTARILLAS.**

Todos ya habían despertado y estaba por desayunar pero.

-MIKEY!-Dijo Raph señalando a unos corazones negros quemados en un plato -que es esto?-

-em... galletas- dijo Mikey viendo sus " galletas"(N/A:o mejor dicho carbón cursi.)-perdón amado hermano mi preferido-.

-wow!Mikey? Por q me dices así?- se "asustó" el rudo del grupo por el comportamiento de su hermanito.

-nada Raph-dijo Mikey quemando más galletas en forma de corazón.

-vamos chicos que Spliter nos espera Leo dijo afuera oliendo el quemado.-que se quemó en la cocina?-

-las "galletas" de Mikey-respondió Raph.

-uh yo ya iba a desayunar-dijo Donnie saliendo del laboratorio y mirando con asco las "galletas"-creo que mejor vamos a entrenar después le pedimos April que nos traiga comida….comestible, cuando salga del instituto-

-si vamos-dijo Leo.

Y todos menos mikey salieron

-ahh no puede ser taaan malo- dijo mikey comiendo las "galletas"-ughh mejor que april traiga pizza. Dijo saliendo a entrenar.

**LAS CHICAS ESTABAN EL LA ESCUELA ROSENVELT.**

-hola Chicas ¿donde se fueron ayer? Las busque por todas partes, ¿y que te paso en el pie? - dijo Mary.

-me caí andando en rollers- mintió Victory tapándole la boca a Juli por que no sabe mentir –y tuve q ir al hospital para q me lo venden-

-y tu April? - pregunto Mary.

- mm... – dijo April pensando una escusa – fui a em… la maestra es que soy muy mala en… biología-

-_dirás el maestro-_pensó Victory.(obviamente pensando en Donnie)

-que raro que tengas tutora ya que sos tutora de Caisey-dijo Mary – y además por que no pediste?-

-quien es Caisey? - dijo Vitu sin darle importancia.

-es el chico que juega hockey y nunca estudia ni viene al cole, verdad?-dijo Juli.

-si, agh no entiendo como lo soportas April sin ofender a Casey claro perdón no me gusta juzgar pero no me cae -Mary.

-ah que suerte que tiene, algún día preséntenmelo.- dijo V.

-ah y April sigo esperando respuesta-M. Y sonó el timbre.

_- ah salvada -_ pensó A. Y se fueron a los grados.

-a Mary antes de ir a clases me puedes corregir la tarea de mate?!-dijo Juli apurada.

-ok vallan sin mi-y las chicas se fueron mientras Juli le daba la tarea a Mary.-ok? Pero quien es Mikey?-dijo Mary sonriendo picaramente.

-¿QUE? ¿COMO SABES DE EL?-dijo Juli sorprendida.

-por que son las respuestas que escribiste-contesto, mostrando las repuestas.

-o em… es mi novio, tengo q ir a clases- dijo Juli(N/A:Juli no Mary es obvio) apuradamente y corriendo a su clase, y Mary quedo con cara de "escuche bien"…

**DESPUÉS DE CLASES.**

- Chau chicas - Vitu

-que ? Espera, donde vas? -dijo Mary.

-em... voy a hacer tarea- dijo V. pero se había olvidado que era viernes.

-que pero si mañana es sábado - dijo Juli torpemente metiéndose.

-ah me olvide-V. -chau ~y salió corriendo, pero April la alcanzo ~-

-que pasa? - A.

- nada-V intentando zafarse pero A. La agarro.

-se que te pasa algo, habla -A.

-ok solo tengo que ir a da_ da_ danza - dijo Vitu asqueada y actuando no quería que nadie sepa donde iba.

-que danza clásica, tu? -A sorprendida -perdón pero no te veo? -

Después llegaron las otras ...

-no la ves que?-dijo Juli.

-haciendo ballet -A.

-tu?-dijo Mary.

-APRIL! - V. -Y si, mi papa quiere que aprenda a controlarme y cree que el ballet es lo mejor, por que no me lleva a bailar otra cosa? Todo menos ballet! Y si no les importa no quiero llegar tarde o me van a retar. -~intentando sonar natural~.

-ok, ve -dijo Juli - Y danza como nunca! -

-JULI!-V.

-Jjajajaaj-J.

-no le creo y ustedes? -Juli - es mi prima y se que le gusta la música pero no le gusta nada ballet -

-la sigamos? - A.

- si! !- J y M.

Cuando las chicas salieron corriendo vieron a Vitu corriendo muy rápido y arreglándose.

- mm... para danza no es necesario todo eso - Juli.

Pero en ese momento apareció un mutante horrible como lobo ( razar)(N/A: estaba oscureciendo.)

-tu vendrás conmigo- razar agarrando a Shori.

-suéltame!- dijo Shori pateando y pegando piñas y razar le tapo la boca subiendo a los tejados.

-hay que ayudarla - dijo Mary subiendo por las escaleras de incendio.

- espera Mery es peligroso!-dijo Juli.

-no me importa es mi amiga -respondió Mary ya en la azotea y las chicas la seguían-no importa q haya un mutante lobo desnutrido allá. Además siempre quise conocer a un mutante debe ser genial.. pero el punto es q hay q rescatarla por q...-dijo Mary antes de ser interrumpida por Juli-

-Ohhh Otro de tus discursos-dijo Juli en forma de queja.

-Okey entiendo...el punto es q hay q rescatarla-dijo Mary

-tiene razón Mary no me voy a quedar aquí viendo como se llevan, vamos lo sigamos en silencio.- A. Siguiendo va Razar sigilosamente (las tres chicas lo siguieron) después vieron q Razar paraba en edificio (LA GUARIDA DE DESTRUCTOR).

-y ahora q hacemos -pregunto Jurrietta.

-yo se quien nos puede ayudar -dijo April agarrado su T-phone-los chicos-~susurrando al oído de la rubia y apunto de llamar a Donnie~

-hola... April-dijo Donnie feliz.

-hola Donnie necesito que vengan a la guarida de destructor- la peli naranja

Apurada-raptaron a Vitu!-.

-que?! ya vamos!-dijo el cerebrito del grupo.

-que pasa? -dijo el de rojo sin darle mucha importancia.

-destructor secuestro a Victory!-

-QUE! NADIE RAPTA A M... NUESTRA VICTORY!-grito Raph preocupado y enojado por "su" Victory y todos sus hermanos lo miraron y se rieron-Que!?-

-TU Vitu?- dijo Mikey pícaramente

-no empiecen-dijo Raph

-tenemos q rescatarla- dijo Leo saliendo.

**MIENTRAS EN LA GUARIDA DE DESTRUCTOR.**

-Maestro hemos traído a la niña chillona-dijo Razar arrodillándose frente a destructor.

-no soy una NIÑA y no soy CHILLONA!-grito la chica de pelo tricolor ( recuerden ella tiene mechas morochas, rubias y negras *sin teñirse, es natural*) y todos la miraron-ok y q quieren con migo!?-

-nada que te importe-Cara de pez.

-wow veo q encontraron a la amiga de las tortugas-dijo K entrando a la sala.

-muy bien ... llamen a Baxter Stockman(al fin alguien lo dice bien!)-dijo Oruko Saki.- quiero que ponga el holograma-

-Jaaja, los chicos no van a saber que usted me tiene, estaba sola - dijo la ojos verdes enfureciendo a Shellder.

- Karai llévatela y tápale la Boca o sácale información- ordeno a Su "hija".

-Si maestro-dijo Karai haciendo reverencia a destructor, luego se paro y la llevo a otra habitación no muy lejana.

-ashh suéltame! A vos no te gustaría q te aten y te lleven arrastrando!- V se quejaba.

**CUANDO LOS CHICOS LLEGARON...**

-shh Juli quiero ver si puedo escuchar algo - dijo Mary mirando el edificio.

-ok - respondió la de ojos celestes jugando con un gatito q había encontrado, mientas la peli naranja movía la cabeza q a todas partes para ver si no iban los ninjas adolecentes y después ve una figura y se acerca a ella sin q sus amigas se den cuenta.

-April!- se escucha era Donnie y los demás.

-hola chicos-A-tenemos un pequeño problema-

-ven a aquella chica de aya-dijo A señalando a Mary cuando Leo la miro sintió q su corazón se aceleraba.

-si ¿y?- pregunto Raph

-April con quien hablas?-

-emmm….con unas…tortugas mutantes?-dijo April, palmface múltiple

-April, a la próxima déjanos las mentiras- dijo Raph –bueno todos menos a Leo -

-woooo somos una cosa de tu imaginacioooon woooooo-dijo Mikey haciendo círculos en sus manos-

-…..y Mikey- dijo Raph.

-Espera el es MIKEY?-dijo Mary sorprendida y recordando su conversación con Juli y mirándola.

-Sii?-Juli respondió y Mary la miro con cara de "enserio".

-oh miren ahí esta Victory – dijo Juli rápidamente cambiando de tema.

_-Ja cree que se va a salvar de hablar de esto-penso Mary._

**DE VUELTA CON LAS GIRLS DE PELO MULTICOLOR.**

-ok -dijo Karai lanzándola a un rincón del dojo.

-como saben q soy amigas de las tortugas?- dijo Shori.

-somos ninjas te vimos cuando estabas con el de rojo-respondió K.

-nos escuchaste-V intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

-no mirábamos de lejos pero note q te llevas muy bien con el.-K.

-ja por q paliarnos o discutir cada vez q no vemos es llevarnos bien, si nos llevamos más q bien-

-Jaaja si vi pero parece q les gusta verse y pelearse, por q los vimos más de una vez juntos-dijo Karai con un sonrisa de lado y muy pícara_...-te entiendo a mi me pasa con Leo.-_

**CUANDO EL RESCATE LLEGÓ [DESPUES DE 1H CASI]**

Ellos encontraron a "Vitu" en la sala de destructor atada de manos a pies y boca.

-genial como la vamos a rescatar?-Juli

-oigan chicos no se dan cuenta que ella no es real-Raph mirando al holograma atentamente y había encontrado fallas.

-¿como te diste cuenta?-pregunto April

-em...pues...-dijo Raph con la mano atrás del cuello ya q no los iba a decir 'yo conozco mucho de ella por...'(N/A: nadie sabrá por ahora la razón, Jajajaj)-ella..._es mas alocada_...se ve_...hermosa_...su cara es..._menos chata_... estaría gritando ella sabe gritar con la garganta-y todos lo miraron - QUE!-(N/A: las partes con letra inclinada es q esta pensando no dice todo eso)

* * *

_**Conversación mental.**_

_**Juli: están pensando lo mismo**_

_**Mary: estamos en la misma mente y,... si, le contaremos lo que paso aquí a Victory en la pijamada.**_

_**April: que los chicos estén confundidos y que nosotras sospechemos y en la pijamada se lo decimos a Victory.**_

_**Todas:siii**_

_**Y sonríen malvadamente pensando en lo que pasara y en lo posiblemente roja que se pondrá.**_

* * *

-como sabes tanto? Ella es mi prima y tienes razón -pregunto Juli.

-bueno eso no importa ahora tenemos que rescatarla-dijo Raph saltando a abajo sin pensar, por suerte ese dojo estaba vacío después todos lo siguieron y salieron sigilosamente y escucharon una voz era de...

* * *

**N/A:WOW ES UNO DE LOS CAP. MAS LARGOS, PERO LO TERMINAMOS, GRACIAS POR LEER Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA MANDEN REVIEWS Y PERDON POR NO SUBIRLO ANTES PERO TENEMOS 12 AÑOS RECIEN EMPEZAMOS CON LA SECUNDARIA Y EMPEZAMOS CON LAS PRUEBAS TRIMESTRALES. BYE. BS. CUIDENSE. SIGAN LEYENDO. DEJEN REVIEWS. PROMETO SUBIR LOS CAPS. LO ANTES POSIBLE.**

**Raph: hola Vitu!**

**Vitu: hey Raphie! crees que debemos contarle al resto de lo nuestro.**

**Raph: ok...**

**Vitu: ufff genial no podía aguantarlo mas.**

**Juli(de la nada aparece la muy chismosa):¿aguantar que?**

**Raph: nada...**

**Vitu: ve a llamar a los demás.**

**Juli:okey...CHICOS VENGAN VITU Y RAPH NOS QUIEREN DECIR ALGO!(sonriendo picara-mente).**

**cuando todos se reunieron.**

**Mary: ¿que pasa?**

**Vitu: tu o yo?(susurrando a Raph)**

**Raph: yo...yo y Vitu queríamos contar que estamos...**

**April: AL FIN,SON NOVIOS?**

**Vitu(sonrojada):..._ojala... _TUS GANAS NO JAMAS!**

**Raph:...oh(bajando la cabeza_)_..._mis_ ganas...NOOO SOLO LE ENSEÑO NINJITSU.**

**Las tres locas de ojos azules y celestes:oh :(.**

**Mary: a si?**


	12. Chapter 11

**N/A: quiero aclarar algo de Alberto, el padre de las chicas : El es new yorkino, el se se casó con una japonesa y bueno blablabla cuando se mudaron el entró como investigador de la policía por eso casi nunca aparece, el esta en un caso raro (para el) y no quiere que su niñas se enteren, normalmente hace viajes o esta en su despacho y en su tiempo libre duerme, quiere mucho a las chicas y las cuida mucho mejor dicho es sobreprotector, bueno eso es todo. antes de empezar con este capíitulo quiero agradecer a las que me mandaron reviews y pusieron esta historia en favoritos :-D, eso me motiva a seguir con este fic. Tambien quiero decir que no pude subir este capitulo antes por que en mi casa no puedo usar la compu por que es del trabajo de mi papa y blablabla, y por eso yo escribo en mi cel que me lo quito mi mama, pero yo le tucumanie, jajaja y tambien no lo subi antes por mos examenes trimestrales y por que me cai y me lastime el codo, no habice a mi mama y bue no fui al medico ni nada, es solo un simple hueso fuera de lugar, no es la gran cosa me la aguanto y listo, aunque Pili (Juli) y M. Juli( Mary) me siguen diciendo que capas que es grave y que habice a un mayor por que aun me duele, bueno no los aburro mas y pongance a LEER.**

* * *

... era de Karai.

- en serio? Al parecer niña tenemos más cosas en común de lo que pensaba.- Salió la voz de Karai de un cuarto sercano.

- si tienees razón, pero jamás seré amiga de alguien que me rapto y que es el enemigo de mís amigos !- grito Vitu, al escuchar eso Juliette y Raphael sonrieron.

-wow, mi prima si que es leal.- dijo Juli.

- shhh!- dijeron Mary y Leo al mismo tiempo, y eso provocó un sonrojo de los dos.

-_jijiji- pensaron April y Juliette- eaeaea.-_

-tenemos q ir rescatarla-dijo Leo de forma autoritaria- Juli y Mikey ustedes atacan a los robo pies del frente, Mary, ven conmigo a atacar a los de atrás...-

-y yo que?- interrumpió Raphael enojado y cruzando brazos.

- tu ve a desatar a tu...- Mary con sonrisa pícara.

- no se te ocurra decir eso - dijo Raph amenazándola con su sai.

- ok, Jajajaj- Mary- pero yo no tengo arma ni nada-

- emm... si al fin podré usar mis nunchakus-pensó Juli- toma mis kusari gama!-~dijo lanzándole la kusari gama a Mary.~

-ok... como se usan? - Mary.

- eso no importa ahora, se olvidaron de Donnie y de mi!- April un poco enojada.

-emm... ustedes ataquen a los moverts.-Leo.

- muy bien vamos.-dijo Raph yendo.

-BOYACASHA!-grito Mikey al ataque.

-MIKEY! ! SHHH- dijo Raph.

Todos estaban peleando Donnie y April técnicamente ya casi habían derrotado todos los moverts, Leo ya había destrozado a 7 robo pies y Mary 3, pero era mucho para ella ya que ella no sabía pelear, Mikey y Juli habían destrozado a 10 juntos, y Raph peleaba con Karai para desatar a Vitu en un momento Karai tropezó y se desoriento un poco, entonces el rojo aprovechó la empujo dejándola medio tonta y desato a Viitu, cuando la desato ella estaba libre Karai se oriento, llamo mas robopies, moverts, a cara de pez y Razhar, y empezó a atacar, todos se pusieron en ronda en posición de combate.

-adelante!- se escucho que alguien dijo pero no se sabia quien.

- GENIAL, MI ESTUPIDO UCHIWA NO ABRE!- grito Vitu en frente de cara de pez que la estaba por atacar- que mas da!~ evitando el ataque y pegándole en la cabeza a cara de pez con el arma serrado~

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y pensando que estaba loca.

-mm... nada mal-Raph se dijo a si mismo empezando a atacar.

-wow veo Leo que tienen nuevas aliadas, no son muy buenas aunque Victory tiene fuerza-platicaba Karai mientras peleaba con Leo habían aparecido más robo pies al ataque.

Los del grupo bueno tenían mucha desventaja e iban perdiendo pero no pensaban rendirse.

-Uhy no se usar esto- decía Mary mientras hacia un intento de ataque pero sin darse cuenta Karai le había lanzado un shuriken apuntando el corazón o el pulmón por suerte ella se movió un poco y el shuriken se le clavo en el brazo.-AHHH MI BRAZO-

Al escuchar el grito todos se distrajeron y el pie de Vitu empezó a doler un poco (acuérdense que se lo lastimó y ahora tenía una venda oculta por su zapatilla para que su papa no se enterara shhh) y su oponente, cara de pez le patio el brazo descolocándose el codo.

-Ahh maldito Pez te convertiré en sushi-amenazó Victory intentando atacar con su uchiwa y Leo fue a socorrer a Mary.

- Mary estas bien? - pregunto el líder de las tortugas levantando a la castaña.

-si sólo me duele el brazo -respondió la chica.

-cuando salgamos de esta Donnie te revisa- April mientras partía un robo pie.

-Donnie sabe de medicina-Dijo Mary ya que el chico sólo tenía 15 años.

-si es un nerd y creo que no es hora para charla-dijo Raph- alguna idea intrépido líder?-

- se aceptan sugerencias!- respondió.

- tengo una, RETIRADA AHORA! !- Mary.

- en serio yo no abandono una pelea- se quejo Vitu.

- AHORA MIKEY- ... si darle opción y Mikey tiro la bomba de humo, así que no le quedo otra a Shori de ir.

- genial parecemos cobardes con abandonar la pelea!- decía la ruda corriendo por la azoteas.

-Victory son retiradas estratégicas!- respondieron Leo y Mary otra vez juntos_**.( N/A: medio que se les esta haciendo costumbre.**_

_** : tu lo pusiste.**_

_**Yas: y además es muy tierno.**_

_**Pili: CONTINUA QUIERO SABER QUE PASA![poniendo mi cel enfrente de mi cara ]**_

_**Yo: [me acerco a su cara tranquila] OK ME VAS A DEJAR SORDA!**_

_**Yas y M. Juli: chicas... no empiecen.**_

_**Yo: NO SE METAN! !**_

_**Pili: CONTINUA!**_

_**Yo: sos insoportable [empezando a escribir]**_

_**Pili: siii![Haciendo un baile raro y gritando] party hard!)**_

-si " estratégicas" - dijo sarcásticamente la ojis verdes moviendo los dedos.- auch juro que are sushi con ese mutante ~intento susurrar pero lo dijo lo suficiente fuerte para que los demás escuchen~-

-que te pasó estas bien? - dijo preocupada April por su amiga y viendo como se frotaba el codo.

-ah si, si estoy bien lo importante es si Mary esta bien, Donnie? - contestó Shori.

-esta mejor perdió mucha sangre y sigue perdiendo es mejor llevarla a la guarida-dijo Donnie intentando parar el sangrado.

-muy bien la llevaremos - dijo... no muy convencido.

-y cuál es su guarida- Vitu.

-pues es muy fácil las alcantarillas.-dijo Mikey ganándose un sopapo en la cabeza-

-genial en las alcantarillas- dijo Vitu no se notaba bien con cuál expresión pero parecía algo nerviosa.

-tranquila no te vas a ensuciar mucho y no hay a...-Mikey recordando lo que le dijo Juli.

-no se te ocurra decir y quien te dijo eso -dijo Victory enojada (mas bien loquita)

-y...yo- contesto con miedo Juli.

-JULIETTE TOGUCHI!- grito la de mal temperamento rendida en llamas.

-wow esperen te da asco ensuciarte? Jajaja-dijo Raph burlándose, al decir eso todas las tortugas se acordaron cuando la vieron peleando con el Kraang y pensaron...

Estaba la chica agarrando el cerebro-iugh deacale es un cerebro es un cerebro - decía sin dejar de pelear el cerebro.

-hola tierra llamando a los idiotas tierra llamando a las tortugas- decía Vitu al ver que no daban respuesta les pego una fuerte cachetada-DESPIERTEN! AHY UNA CHICA HERIDA-

- ah que? - dijeron todos al despertar tocándose una mejilla.

-quien nos pego? Es casi tan fuerte como las de Raph-dijo Mikey

-yo- respondió la de rojo orgullosa.

-bueno vamos?-dijo Juli evitando que surja el tema anterior.

-a si, si vamos- April y Mary.

Bajando

-Aquí viven? -pregunto Victory.

-si pero es muy acogedor y linda la estación de metro donde vivimos-contestó Mikey.

-llegamos-dijo Leo llevando a Mary al laboratorio para que Donnie la curara.

-muy bien hijos míos como les fue en el patrullaje - se escucho que dijo Splinter saliendo del dojo cuando lo escucharon todos se quedaron estáticos, nerviosos y no sabían que iban a hacer cuando el sensei vea a las muchachas.

-sensei...-dijo Mikey intentando distraerlo pero su maestro lo noto.

-que pasa Miguel Ángel? -

-nada Sensei todo está bien - M- ni que hubiéramos traído a alguien ~Raph le pega en la cabeza ~

Mientras en el laboratorio.

-como esta? -dijo April entrando al laboratorio.

-esta mejor y ya le dejó de sangrar ahora le falta desinfectar-decía Donnie mientras hacia algo con el brazo de Mary**(N/A: jiji no sabía como poner )**

-genial me va arder mucho? -dijo Mary un poco preocupada.

-no prometo nada-Donnie

-necesitas ayuda?-Leo mientras April se sentaba al lado de su amiga.

-mm...si por favor tráeme el mertiolate(pervinox), el alcohol y las gasas -contestó Donnie.

VOLVIENDO CON EL SENSEI.

-RAPHAEL! ! que pasa Miguel Ángel ? -dijo el sensei al ver a las jovencitas-QUIENES SON ELLAS? ? Y QUE HACEN AQUI?-

-sensei ellas son Victory y Juliette -respondió Raph- usted las quería conocer-

-buenos días Splinter, es un... ag...ra...do conoserlo- intentaba decir Juli mientras se acordaba de algunas palabras que Mary le había dicho-es un...-

-…perdón por mi prima Splinter, veo que es o fue de Japón-dijo Vitu educadamente (raro de una rudita) y Mikey y Raph quedaron como "quien es ella y que a echo con Vitu"-konichiwa...-

-tranquilas muchachas -dijo la rata gigante comprensivamente-actúen como en su casa-

-pff menos mal pensé que tenía que comportarme así Todo el tiempo-dijo haciendo como una vertical en el respaldo del sillón y quedando sentada en el sillón saco su celular y sus auriculares empezó a escuchar música pero entonces Mary salió del laboratorio con el brazo vendado y hablando con los demás pero se dieron cuenta que Splinter estaba ahí.

-Y ELLA QUIEN ES!? LEONARDO, QUE YO RECUERDE USTEDES ME DIJERON DOS CHICAS!-Splinter dijo muy enojados.

-sensei... nosotros la trajimos por que estaba herida y no la podíamos dejar, y además sensei ella es amiga de April y las chicas-dijo Leo transpirado.

-muy bien Leonardo, se puede quedar pero tengo que saber su nombre (N/A: no se podrían saludar "hola Splinter""hola chica_san" ósea WTF)-contesto el sensei.

-buenos días Sr...

-Splinter-todos

-buenos días Sr. Splinter un gusto conocerlo... .

-y cual es nuestro castigo?-pregunto con un poco de miedo Mikey.

-de su castigo hablaremos luego -contesto el maestro firme y yendo al dojo.-

-bueno si me disculpan necesito explicación de ciertas personas-dijo Mary mirando a April, Juli y Vitu con cara "expliquen!".

-bueno que quieres que te expliquemos?-dijo Juli con carita confundida.

-bueno 1-POR QUE RAYOS NO ME DIJERON! 2-desde cuando se conocen? 3-como se conocen? 4- como se hicieron mutantes y...5- lo más importante por que Juli s novia de uno de ellos?-dijo Mary mientras algunos pensaban:

_-wow por que tantas preguntas-M._

_-que es del FBI? -R._

_-por q no se asustó al vernos?-D._

-1-Osea es un secreto que crees q un día tu me cuentas ey me gustan los bobos espaciales Pero es un secreto no se lo digas a nadie Shh y al día siguiente voy a gritar por todo el COLE: OIGAN A MARY LE GUSTAN LOS BOBOS ESPACIALES PERO ES UN SECRETO NO SE LO DIGAN A NADIE SHH, 2- desde como hace un mes, 3-Resumiendo por Donnie, 4-pregúntale a ellos, no tengo ganas de explicar, 5-que rayos se yo está loca!-dijo Vitu y con cada respuesta hacia un gesto o algo raro y loco que causaba que los demás rieran despues de eso los chicos le ofrecueron un recorido por el lugar

-oigan quieren que le demos un recogido por el lugar-Leo sin pensar.

-si, si quieren yo les doy-April.

-claro, pueden ver nuestras habitaciones si quieren. -Mikey con su alegria normal.

-enserio?- Juli emocionada.

-sii-Mikey.

-gracias-dijeron Juli y Mary, siguiendo a April y Vitu, que iba quejándose (por el brazo) pero después los chicos reaccionaron y se dieron cuenta de que tenían que ordenar el cuarto.

-chicas antes que vean nuestras habitaciones vean el resto de la alcantarilla tenemos que "adecentarlas"-dijo Donnie nervioso.

-si tenemos que a...de...ace..den..tarlas-dijo Mikey y diciendo la palabra lento(N/A: como cuando se te traba la lengua), las chicas lo miraron se miraron y rieron por la actitud de los adolecentes.

-esta bien-dijo... al escuchar eso todos fueron corriendo a sus cuartos Donnie saco las fotos de April que tenía y las escondió abajo del colchón, Leo agarró rápido el sable de Karai y lo metió en el ropero, Raph fue y oculto la foto de Spaky en la batería y Mikey, el que más tardó empezó a acomodar su dormitorio...

-listo-R, D y L.

-que bien ya habíamos visto todo-Vitu-por cuál? -

-por la de Bobonardo-dijo Raph enseñándole la habitación de su hermano estaba súper ordenada y llena de posters de héroes espaciales y eso a Shori le parecía patético.

-y ahora? Adivino por la del nerd-dijo la de pelo multicolor sonriendo.

-claro- le respondió el rojito mirándola a los ojos, agarrándola del brazo y llevándola a la habitación del flacucho, era también ordenada pero no tanto como la del líder está tenía tubos de ensayo y cosas científicas por todas partes.

-y bueno ahora llevamos a la tuya Raph-Mary.

-a si cierto-dijo Raph -vengan-

-prepárense para entrar a la cueva del ogro-dijeron Leo y Donnie en forma de burla.

-este es-dijo abriendo la puerta estaba ordenado menos que los demás pero era por que tenía pesas y algunas armas cuando Vitu la vio sea quedó imnoptizada...

-tocas?-pregunto sentándose para tocar la batería.

-mm... algo-le contestó Raph.

-puedo tocar?-pregunto la ojis verdes.

-mm...no crees que tenemos que continuar-A.

-SI QUIERO VER EL CUARTO DE MIKEY!-J. emocionada.

-Uhy cierto, novios deagh-V. Con cara de asco.

-oye-J tocando la puerta del cuarto-hola?-

-ya va-respondió el Naranjita.

-ok-J, después de un tiempo, todos estaba esperando que Mikey saliera.

-cuando va a salir? -pregunto impaciente Juli.

-ya salí!-M. muy alegre-pasen-

Todos entraron y quedaron boquiabiertos por que el dormitorio estaba extremadamente ordenado. Después empezó a sonar una alarma del reloj de Mary...

-oigan ahí una tele acá!?-pregunto Mary.

-si allá-le respondió Donnie extrañado.

-que le pasa? -pregunto el temperamental.

-oh no que hora es? No me digas...-dijo Vitu pero Mary ya había prendido el tele y puesto los héroes espaciales- genial...-

-Héroes espaciales!-grito Leo.

-ese programa le secan el cerebro/cabeza-

-no es verdad es un buen programa y el capitán Ryan es un gran héroe!-

-pff como digas, oye Raph me dejas que toque tu batería?-pregunto Victory con una sonrisa.

-claro, ven- Raph sin darle importancia y llevándola al cuarto-cual vas a tocar?-

-una de Heavy Metal, te gusta?-

-si obvio, a ver empieza-dij empezó a tocar.

_-wow toca bien-penso_ Raph y despues se distrajo y Vitu vio que en la batería había una foto de una tortuguita, que le pareció tierna asique rápido saco una foto con el cel y guardo la foto...

-CHICAS! !-J.

-QUE!-V

-QUE PASA JULI-A. y M.

-vengan!-

-ok-dijeron las demás y fueron con Juli

-Oiganchicasquierenhacerunapijamada-dijo Juli tan rápido que no se le entendió nada.

-Una q?-A.

-una piyamada- dijo Juli sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara y al mismo tiempo aprovechando que Alberto había salido de viaje.

- y una piyamada como por...-V.

-para...celebrar q... Todas conocemos a las tortugas- dijo juli tratando de buscar una escusa ya q siempre quiso hacer una piyamada y por fin tenia una razón.

-yo voy! Creo q después del lio de mi padre no me hará mal una piyamada q dicen chicas se anotan-A.

-pues...-M. Pero antes de q contestara

- con una condición nada de cursilerías-V.

-concuerdo con Vitu-M.

-a que se refieren?-dijo Juli inocentemente

-ya lo sabes-V.

-ufff okey nada de cursilerías yyy van?- dijo J. con una sonrisa enorme y cara de perrito

-okey- al unísono

-yeahhh ay ya no me lo aguanto voy a preparar todo ahora-J. y salió corriendo, Shori y las chicas se quedaron un rato mas por que Splinter quería hablar con la petiza...

-si que pasa sr. Splinter?-entro Victory al dojo.

- vi que tu y tu prima tienen armas ninja, de que clan son? -Splinter.

-si tenemos... pero son de nuestras madres y nadie nos entreno ni nada, bueno en realidad Raph me enserio un poco-respondió la chica y sorprendió al sensei ya que nunca se imagino que Raph se hubiera ofrecido para ayudarla.

-di quieren yo les puedo dar unas clases con April-el sensei amable.

-en serio? nos encantaría, cuanto seria por clase?-

-no es nada-

-muchas gracias-dijo V. Saliendo del dojo a ver que hacían sus amigas para ir a su casa pero vio a April ayudando a Donnie en el laboratorio, sonrió malvadamente como si planeara algo y después vio a Mary y Leo sentados frente el televisor viendo los héroes espaciales y volvió a sonreír haci que decidió esperar que sus amigas terminaran para poder ir se sentó en el sillón nuevamente y puso música (con auriculares).

Después de eso llego Mikey súper aburrido ya que nadie le daba atención y vio a Raph golpeando su saco de boxeo y a Victory escuchando música así que se acerco...

-que escuchas? -

-mm... heavy metal-

-puedo escuchar contigo? -

-claro, ponte-dijo acercándole un auricular.

-wow da un poco de miedo-

-en total ya termina y... terminó-

-wow esta esta buena-

-si es una de mis favoritas -

Mikey y Vitu escuchaban la música tranquilos y eso lo hizo poner a Raph celoso, entonces se acercó con los puños serrados.

-QUE ESCUCHAN?-PREGUNTO.

-Marron 5 -respondió Mikey.

-esta muy buena -dijo Vitu mientras agarraba a Mikey para bailar y eso produjo que Raph explotara.

MIENTRAS CON JULI.

-esto va a salir perfecto tengo que preparar mis retos, verdades, pelis acepto de terror y también brownie(esta vez es el postre no la pitbull)-dijo la rubi y empezó con todo.

VOLVIENDO A LAS ALCANTARILLAS.

-NO SE QUIEN TE CREES QUE SOS ES ¡MI! VIDA, USH ME VOY - grito muy enojada por el comportamiento de el fuerte y sus amigas la siguieron.

EN EL CAMINO A CASA.

-NO PUEDE REACCIONAR HACI ¿QUE TIENE DE MALO?-

-pues ... puede haber estado celoso-April y Mary asintió.

-a que te refieres?-sonrojada y subiendo una ceja.

-piénsalo el estaba tranqui cuando estabas sola y cuando Mikey llegó le agarró el ataque...- la peli naranja.

-que fue a atacar a Mikey y a vos te dijo que... bueno no me acuerdo, pero el punto es que esta celoso.-la castaña.

-no te das cuenta?- la de colita baja.

-pues...-la fuerte.

MIENTRAS CON LEO, RAPH Y DONNIE.

-Raph si no te conociéramos bien diríamos que estas celoso...-el de bandana morada.

-no será que estas celoso? –el líder.

-celoso? Yo? De Mikey? Por que? No hay ninguna razón.-al que le agarraron celos.

-porque? –el mayor.

-Ninguna? –el inteligente.

-porque pudiste hacer el escándalo antes pero no, lo hiciste cuando ellos estaban juntos...-Leo.

-además atacaste a Mikey y...-complemento Donnie.

-y no te acuerdas lo que le dijiste a Victory?-continuo el mas responsable.

-te gusta? Te gusta admítelo-siguió el menor del medio.

-Ash ustedes no me entienden!-dijo Raph yendo a su cuarto.

MIENTRAS CON LAS GIRLS.

PV VITU.

Cuando llegamos a la casa todo estaba listo y preparado Juli se había esmerado en todo excepto en las pelis ...

-hola, por que tardaron?-dijo ella con una sonrisa en su cara.

- mm... Raph tuvo una pequeña escena de celos -respondió April.

-todavía no lo sabemos bien -yo les dije todavía no entendía eso y no lo podía sacar de mi cabeza solo estaba en shock.

-Vitu...-escuche a las chicas y desperté.

-ah que? Juli que acaso no hay peli de terror? -dije intentando disimular mientras veía las pelis- pensé que habíamos quedado con ver 1 de terror?-

- a si me olvidé-me respondió con carita de inocente.

-tranqui yo tengo-les dije, y fui a buscar mis pelis-mamá, la exorcista, actividad paranormal o el conjuro?-les sonreí malévolamente.

-mm... el conjuro? -me respondieron y por su voz se notaba que no estaban muy seguras.

Después e ver las pelis de comedia jugamos en la x-box(y Juli entró en modo gamer), bailamos, cantamos, jugamos a pelea donde Juli sin querer queriendo salió noqueada, todas estábamos medio cansadas y April y Mary decidieron dormir un poco, con Juli estábamos tan aburridas habíamos echo de todo hasta saltar en la cama elástica, entonces no se nos ocurrió mejor idea que pintarles la cara con felpon indeleble, al final se despertaron y se dieron cuenta y en el cuarto hubo un remolino mapa, bife**(N/A: para las que no leyeron mi biografía bife es best friends for ever y mapa mejores amigas por siempre)** luego vimos la peli de terror pero con Juli nos agarro sueño y nos dormimos(5:00 a.m.) al despertar(6:00 a.m.) nos vimos la cara ...

-que te pasó en la cara-dijimos y fuimos al baño al vernos en el espejo...-Vendetta!si nos declaran guerra tendrán guerra!~ Las dos~-

Fin de pv.

DESPUES CON EL RUDO.

PV RAPH.

-nadie me entiende, Ash extraño a Spike, ya no se que hacer hice de todo y si mejor salgo a tomar aire o con Casey-dije, no podía creer lo que había dicho…

_-si mis hermanos tienen razón y si me puse celoso, aunque tengo que admitir que si me gusta, aunque solo para mi me muero si mis hermanos lo descubren- _pensé y después salí sin hacer ruido después estuve saltando por los tejados y me encontré con Casey.

-hola como estas?- me pregunto Casey.

-bien por que?-le respondí definitivamente estaba a la defensiva.

-por que hace tiempo que no los veos, jaja por que estas en la defensiva-

-no estoy en la defensiva y si estoy no te daría mucha importancia-

-tuche-C.- sabes conseguí una moto nueva-

-wow, genial-respondí

VOLVIENDO CON LA LOCA PILLAMADA.

Las chicas estaban todas despiertas eran las 6:15 de la mañana Juli y Vitu ya habían planeado la Vendetta y decidieron jugar al típico verdad o reto.

-puremiaumu, verdad o reto?-dijo Juli sonriente.

-reto obvio -respondió.

-muy bien... te retó a aguantar 1 minuto o más sin estallar de irá mientras nosotras te molestamos- dijo Juli y sonrió pícaramente.

-acepto-dijo Victory sin problema.

-te apuesto que no duras ni 2 segundos- opino Mary.

-bien la acepto si ustedes pierden... tienen que...-Vitu pensaba que podía apostar hasta que de repente se le vino a la cabeza –besar a Donnie Mikey y Leo...~las chicas la miraron con cara de "What a fuck"~ustedes tienen que besar a Donnie ~señaló a April ~Mikey y Leo~ señaló a Juli y Mary.~-

-buen y si tu pierdes...-dijeron las tres con sonrisa picara y un poco malévola.

-no se les ocurra decir que bese a Raph!- las amenazo y las miro con ira.

-oh-Juli.

-bueno si pierdes te le declaras-Mary.

-declarar que?-haciéndose la tonta.

-vamos tu sabes- April con la misma sonrisa de recién.

-y si empezamos?-Juli sugirió.

-esta bien-respondieron las tres mayores y empezaron a molestar a Vitu y a hacer cosas que la hacían hervir...

Continuará...

* * *

**Sory por no subir el cap antes pero prometo subir un capítulo por mes o por lómenos eso intentaré, manden reviews que valen mucho .Bye .Bs. cuídense.**

**Pd: en esta historia solo me pertenecen:**

**Victory Toguchi: pelo lacio morocha con mechas rubias y negras (como mi pelo es súper loco no saben como se pone con el mar) ojos verdes oscuros, petiza, con 15 años, colores favoritos rosa(fuchia) negro y rojo, fuerte, temperamental, feminista, animalista rebelde, fiel, sincera y agresiva.**

**Juliette Toguchi : prima de Vitu basada en mi primita Juli y mapa, bife Pili, tiene 14 años colores favoritos naranja, amarillo, rosa y celeste, rubia con pelo ondulado, ojos celestes, con tez blanca y pequitas, flaca(aunque come como si no hubiera un mañana), dulce, gamer, tierna, bromista, petiza, insoportable a veces(según mi y Vitu) y alegre.**

**Alberto Toguchi: basado en mi papa, padre de Vitu, tío de Juli trabaja en el FBI con un caso raro y sale de viaje seguido, tiene unos 52 años, algo alto, morocho y rulado, serio y no deja que nadie entre en su despacho, activo y sobreprotector.**

**Brownie: basada en mi perrita Brownie (pitbull),perra pitbull 10 meses, juguetona y la cosa mas confiable para Vitu, se aman y Vitu la quiere mucho y le cuenta todo.**

**Mary Jane: basado en otra bife, mapa María Julieta, responsable y en otras palabras un Leo dos casi.**

**El apellido Toguchi es por otra Bife, Mapa y la historia es mía.**

**Pd2:la historia tendrá un giro inesperado por que creo que la estoy haciendo muy densa ¿la estoy haciendo densa? Ah y ustedes creen que Victory es basado en mi(muchos me dicen que si)? Soy parecida? Manden sus reviews se aceptan de todo.**


End file.
